Fate
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: Sephiroth survived the attack on him by Cloud. Becoming god, Sephiroth now enslaves humanity. With AVALANCHE as his dark general's he is ensured victory. Five must ban together to stop them. Follow their journey as they try to save the world. *complete*
1. Hope in the Ruins

With cool blue eyes, I scanned the ruins of a once great city that sprawled out in front of me. Adjusting the straps of my bag, I continued to walk. This was the city I had traveled so far to see. It had taken my three days to get here from the shattered remains of Kalm. I had been lucky to even find a place to rest in Kalm. Considering the state that the planet was in now. 

The gates of the city had been destroyed during the Meteor attack. Now it was just a huge pile of rubble, like so many other parts of the city. The first thing I noticed about the city was the lack of people. So much for trying to find a friendly face.

A warm breeze kicked up, drawing my attention to a sign to my right. Brushing stray locks of brown hair off my forehead, I walked over and read the sign.

__

'Welcome to Neo-Midgar. You have entered one of the last safe sectors of the planet. Please state your business at the welcome center to your right, first door on the right. You will receive a slip of paper that states you have been allowed to pass. If you fail to report to the welcome center, drastic actions will be taken.'

I laughed lightly and walked away from the sign. I knew I should have gone to the welcome center but it would simply be a waste of my time. People peered out windows, watching me walk. I knew they hadn't seen me head towards the welcome center. But what where they going to do? The sound of footsteps behind me caught my attention.

Turning I found myself standing in front of an older woman with a very serious looking gun. Wasn't this supposed to be a happier section? Maybe I was wrong, or perhaps this woman wasn't aware of that. Either way I was very close to having my brains scattered all over the cracked blacktop. Thanks but no thanks; I happened to like my brain.

"State your name and business or get the fuck out of town," the woman snapped, waving her gun at me. "Or did you happen to miss the sign?"

"Jeez lady, calm down," I said, raising my hands. "I'm one of the friendly folk."

Piercing eyes glared at me through lowered lashes. "Your name and business."

Some people just can't take a joke. "I'm here because I heard it was a friendly place, one of the safer cities. The name is Conlan, no last name unfortunately."

Finally the gun lowered and the woman gave a faint smile. Now we're getting somewhere. 

"I'm sorry Conlan. Here in the city we are very careful as to who can enter. As long as you aren't a spy you are welcomed," the woman said shoving her gun into her belt. "My name is Shera by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I said holding out my right hand.

Shera grasped my hand and shook it with a strength that surprised me. Her brown eyes traveled over my body and if she hadn't been so old I would have appreciated the glance.

"Welcome to Neo-Midgar Conlan," Shera said, releasing my hand.

At the mention of Neo-Midgar, my mind began to wander to it. Only three of the former eight slums still were functioning. Once people feared coming to the city, now it was one of the few safe refuges. 

"What brings you to Neo-Midgar," Shera asked walking into the city.

Without a choice I was left to tag after the woman. "I've been trying to get here for weeks. I wanted to be somewhere safe. Somewhere where those damn general's aren't breathing down your neck."

Shera's shoulders tightened, her body visibly froze. With a quickened pace she continued to walk, not saying anything. _Something I said?_

"Even here we aren't safe from the general's. They can attack at anytime," Shera explained climbing over a car that blocked the road.

"Say Shera, just exactly where are we going?" The suspense, you could say, was killing me. 

"To meet some people. You have the look," Shera explained going no further into details.

"What look are you talking about? Is it the sword? I only carry it for protection," I quickly explained.

"You'll see."

With a look over my shoulder I could see the handle of my sword. _Damn sword!_

~*~*~*~*~*

Looming in front of Shera and I was a crumbling building. Once it had been the headquarters of one of the overruling government. Now the Shinra building was half its once glory. 

"The Shinra building? Why are we here," I wanted to know.

"Its not the Shinra building anymore. Shinra is long dead," Shera explained, knocking on the main door.

"Who goes," a deep voice called.

"Shera."

The door swung open on squeaky hinges. I would tell you that it was much different than before Meteor but I can't. This was the first time I've ever been inside the Shinra building. 

People were scattered all over the place. Tabletops were covered with paper and different machines. Was this the headquarters of the resistance everybody whispered about? Outside Neo-Midgar walls it was famous, everybody spoke of it. But nobody had ever had the privilege of seeing it first hand. 

"Welcome Conlan, to Kibo," Shera said. 

"Is this the resistance faction Kibo," I asked, my voice filled with glee. Normally I don't sound gleeful, but its once in a lifetime you see something like this.

"Good to see the word is getting out," a voice to my right said. 

Turning all I could see were people leaning over a table. If you wanted to be precise two women and four men. One of the woman looked up and a pair of green eyes locked onto mine. 

"I thought everybody knew about it," Shera asked. 

The green-eyed woman stepped away from the table and walked in my direction. She was tall, 5'10" easily. Long strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a tight braid. Her clothing was the standard issues fatigues for the former group SOLDIER shoulder armor included. 

"Last we heard, people in General Yuffie's section were still relatively unaware of us," she explained stopping near us. "Who's this?"

Shera looked from me to the strange girl who was pointing her thumb in my direction looking at Shera. She didn't even bother to ask me herself, and here I thought I was handsome. I stood up straight, still feeling that my 6'1" frame was not as tall as I had hoped next to her. 

"This is Conlan. I met him just coming into Neo-Midgar," Shera explained. "Conlan this is Trista, a very active member of Kibo. If you'll excuse me."

Shera left me with Trista to talk to someone summoning her from a table near the back. Turning to look into Trista's eyes was like looking into ice. In all my years of traveling I have never before seen such cold eyes. 

"So Trista, what is it you do in Kibo," I asked, wanting to break the ice.

"I help plot missions and carry them out. I am one of the active forces of Kibo," Trista explained. 

Simply nodding was the easiest way to keep myself from laughing. Everything about her was cold, but her voice. It rang high and clear like young child, although not as annoying. 

"If you are laughing at my voice forget it," Trista said reading my thoughts. 

"I'm sorry Trista. Its just your voice really doesn't go with your persona," I explained to her. 

Before she could make some harsh comment a red haired man joined us. Everything about the man was sloppy, from his red hair down to his un-shinned shoes. 

"Hello sir," Trista said, snapping to attention. 

"Hey," was my simply response. 

"I see you have meet our newest member Trista," the man said. 

"What!" Trista and I yelped in unison. 

"Yes. After speaking with Shera she says he is perfect for the job."

Trista whirled on the man and grabbing his arm walked a few steps away. 

"I will not work with him," Trista hissed angrily. 

"You do not have a choice Trista. Getting all the help we can is the most important thing. Personal feelings always take a backseat to the war," the man told her calmly.

"I don't care Reno! He doesn't care about us or anything," Trista insisted.

I clearly remember never mentioning anything of the sorts. But it was true, I didn't want to join Kibo. I'd rather live in hell under Sephiroth's control than join them. Between living and dying, living looked pretty good right now.

"Trista calm down," Reno said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Just explain the situation to him and let him make up his mind."

Visibly shaking Trista took a deep breath and nodded. Turning away from Reno gave me a clear shot of her face. I'd never seen a woman look so pissed before, but anger was beauty for her. With jerky motions Trista waved me over. The older man, Reno, was smirking behind Trista's back. _What was I getting myself into?_

"Yes?"

"Come with us," Trista said turning on her heals. 

With a determined step she walked up a flight of stairs and out of sight leaving me with Reno.

"Come on," Reno said. "I'd rather face a WEAPON than see that girl pissed off."

"That bad?" I'd never seen a WEAPON before but I've heard stories. 

"You've never seen her wield a spear." And with that Reno was heading towards the stairs after the pissed off spear wielding Trista. 

__

What a day this has turned out to be. Chasing after Reno and Trista took me up a flight of stairs and down a half light hallway. Finding the room the two had disappeared into was easy, just follow the angry voices. 

"I'll explain," Trista said as I slipped into my seat. 

Reno took a seat next to mine and Trista began to talk. _Story time, gotta love it_.

"Ten years ago a man named Sephiroth was reigning terror on the planet. Summoning a giant meteor he planned to destroy the world and become one with the planet. Facing him was-"

"I'm all too well aware of this," I broke in. "I didn't mean to ruin your story. So please, do continue."

Reno smirked and Trista fumed. "As I was saying. Cloud Strife and his friends, the group AVALANCHE faced off against Sephiroth. Supposedly killing him the group escaped. Meteor, Holy, and the Lifestream waged war over Midgar. Sephiroth, not dead, was able to achieve his ultimate goal and merge with the planet."

"He became god," Reno said with a sneer.

Trista nodded and resumed her story. "What was left of Meteor crashed into the planet, brining Holy and Lifestream with it. Causing more damage than good. Sephiroth rose into power, covering the sky blocking out the sun. Enslaving those that once fought against him. Sephiroth took control of AVALANCHE and now the former members work as his general's."

"They are spread out across the world. Each one rules over a different territory," Reno explained waving his hand to a map of the world on the table. 

"Wonderful story. I know all about the general's and Meteor. I know that Sephiroth rules with an iron fist of power from wherever he rules," I explained un-amused by the story.

"The group Kibo is going to stop his rule once and for all," Trista said her voice high and cold. 

I laughed, I didn't mean to but it was amusing. "You and Kibo? That's a laugh."

"I can tell," Reno said. 

"I told you," Trista snapped at Reno. 

"No, I'm sorry. I'll stop laughing."

Silence flooded the room, hanging over our heads. Shifting nervously in my seat under Trista's harsh glare was about all I could do. Reno was watching Trista, his right hand hovering close to what appeared to be a nightstick of some sorts. _Reno thinks she's going to jump me?_

"I'll help," I finally said.

Trista gasped so hard she choked. Beating on her chest Trista fought to breath, Reno laughed at her misfortune. Guess I still have that effect on woman.

"You'll help," she gasped, her eyes watering.

"Sure. I've lost a lot to those damn general's," I told her, fighting hard not to smile. "Tell me more about the general's. I really only know about Yuffie."

"Their names are Yuffie Kisaragi, Red XIII or Nanaki, Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind, Barret Wallace, and Tifa Lockhart. Each one controls a different part of the world," Trista explained finally catching her breath.

"What about that Squall guy."

"You mean Cloud Strife?"

I shrugged, "Whatever. Squall, Cloud what's the difference."

"Cloud Strife is one of the most feared men on the planet. Squall is a passing storm that only annoys people," Trista snapped angrily. "Cloud Strife is Sephiroth's second in command. Sephiroth uses him as his own personal bodyguard. At the moment there is no way we could face against Cloud and survive."

For somebody with such a stupid name they sure did fear him. But the stories I had heard were pretty bad. Everything somebody heard about the general's was bad. The stories of what they did to people struck fear in the bravest of men. Either these people were really brave or just plain stupid. 

"If we went against Cloud now, we would all die. Plus if anybody lived Sephiroth would crush them without a second thought," Reno explained. "I faced off against Cloud before he was brainwashed and he still kicked my ass."

That was not a reassuring thing to hear. "If he kicked your ass then, what's stopping him from kicking your ass now?"

Trista looked down at her hands then back up. "Deep inside of them they are still alive. Sephiroth keeps them that way to torture them. Makes sure that they know what they are doing to the people they once fought for. To him, that is worse that simply killing them. They wish for death."

Something in her voice got to me. Tugging on my jacket I looked around uncomfortably. She believed in what she fought for so much. Damn-it, it was getting to me.

"How old are you?"

Trista raised her eyebrows, giving me a funny stare. "Why?"

"I was simply wondering. Wondering how old you were."

"Seventeen."

She was seventeen and all ready she was willing to die for this planet. I was eighteen and I wasn't willing to die for anything. So why was I saying yes?

"Fine, I'll help you like I said before."

A tiny smile played over Trista's lips and Reno smacked me over the back. 

"Welcome aboard," Reno said. "We leave in four days."

"Until then we will introduce you to the staff, fill you in on missions, and train," Trista explained.

"Why do I need to train? I know how to use my sword, I'm strong," I told them, miffed at the idea of training.

Trista clenched her teeth, narrowing her eyes. Thankfully for me, Reno came to my rescue.

"You must train with Trista and the others so you can learn their style. If you go into battle not knowing how your comrades fighting style it could be very dangerous," Reno said. 

"Let's being already!"

Trista really doesn't appreciate enthusiasm. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Training began bright and early the next day. Too damn early for my taste, but when Trista pounded on my door I had no choice. Sweat trickled down my forehead as I faced off against Trista later that morning. 

Holding her spear out in front of her body Trista nodded for me to attack. Holding my sword at my side I charged forward. The sword rose high to strike a deadly blow and she stepped aside. My momentum carried me right past her and she helped me find the ground. With a swing of her spear, the staff part slammed into my back and sent me flying. 

Landing with my hands braised helped take away some of the pain, but the fall still hurt. _Damn_, I swore rolling onto my back. Trista looked at me, her eyes glowing with humor. Glad to know she found this so amusing.

"If you don't plan to kill don't attack," Elena called from the sidelines.

Elena and a man named Rude had introduced themselves earlier in this morning over a large mug of coffee. With Reno, they sat on the sidelines watching us. 

"I can't kill her," I called only with half-truth. If given the chance right now, I would have thrown her body to hell and danced on her grave. Trista was not one of my favorite people in the mornings. Too damn chipper. 

"Attack like you mean to kill. If I die facing you I don't stand a chance against General Yuffie," Trista said.

Her next move took me completely by surprise. She held out her hand to help me to my feet. And here I thought she was a cold-hearted bitch. 

"Thanks," muttering, I let her pull me to my feet.

Grabbing her spear she retreated a few steps and took up a ready stance. "Attack when ready."

Picking my sword up I charged her again. Green eyes widened as the sword and the spear collided in a clash of sparks. After a few feverish minutes Reno yelled stop. I never loved another word more than that word. 

"Better," Trista said wiping sweat from her brow. 

Hey! A compliment, its about time. "Thanks. You aren't half bad yourself."

"Take a shower Trista and get some food," Elena said not even bothering to get to her feet.

With a slight bow Trista jogged out of the room, spear in hand. A shower wasn't sounding half bad right now.

"Food sounds good now."

"No," Rude said. That was the first word I had heard the man say.

"You still have three more people to face against," Reno informed him. "Somebody go get Mitsu."

As of this moment, I hate my life.


	2. General Yuffie of Wutai

Three days and many bruises later I was sitting in some vehicle driving up the coast to Wutai. Landing at the tip of the island was the best way of not being noticed, or so they have told me. 

"Just follow Trista's orders and everything should be fine," Reno said as he, Rude, and Elena flew out of sight. 

That made me feel a whole lot better. Did you catch the sarcasm in that sentence? We were probably walking into a trap and Reno was saying everything was going to be 'fine'. I feel better already. 

"We should be there soon," Mitsu said, turning in his seat. 

Mitsu wasn't very tall; he was shorter than Trista and hated it. His had dark skin and almond shaped eyes. His weapon of choice was daggers, which he threw with a deadly accuracy. 

"Watch me jump for joy," I muttered, sinking lower into my seat.

Through the rearview mirror I could see Trista glaring at me. "You didn't have to come," she snapped.

__

Great! Back to the ice woman again. "Oh don't mind me. I'm just not that happy to die."

"We aren't going to die," Diallo, a dark skinned man, reassured me. 

"Right," Shanna, a tiny red haired woman, said. 

Shanna was a small girl actually. Only a year or two older than myself. Her weapon was a rifle almost as big as she was. How she was able to use it is beyond me. Giving the two a tight smile seemed to please them. Leaning against my seatbelt I was able to rest my arms on the back of Trista's seat. It wasn't comfortable, but it pissed her off.

"Go over everything with me one more time."

Trista took a deep breath, most likely to stop herself from yelling. "Again?"

"Yes again," my voice not too happy. "I want to make sure I didn't miss anything."

"First thing we do when we arrive in Wutai is to take out any or all monsters. Usually large amounts hang out around the city. We have to act fast as to not alert other monsters of our presence," Trista explained, pushing the vehicle faster. "After that we hope that General Yuffie will appear and we fight her. Capture her, safe the prisoners, call Reno, and go home."

"Simple," Mitsu said.

"Yeah, real simple."

"Don't worry Conlan. You will do fine," Diallo said.

Everybody fell silent, probably contemplating what they were about to face. _How did I get myself into this?_ As the scenery flew by the window I could only wonder. With time to spare he let his mind wander. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

(Ten Years Previous)

"Mommy!"

The cry echoed through the dying town. The sounds of screaming drown out the small boy's cries for his mother. With tears in his eyes, the young boy searched the mass of crowds for his mother. 

"Mommy!"

Pushing against the mass of people moving against him, he searched. Giant monsters tore into townspeople that tried to escape. The streets of Kalm were bathed blood and people met an untimely end. Many of the monsters leapt into the crowds, one coming dangerously close to the young boy. 

"NO!" A teenage girl screamed before disappearing under a pile of monsters. The little boy watched with wide eyes as the girl was torn to shreds, her screams of anguish filling the sky. 

A small girl was crying over the body of her dead father. The man's shirt was stained a dark crimson, a monster with bloody fangs was slowly creeping up on the girl. 

__

Mommy? Where are you mommy! I'm so scared!

A haunting laugh echoed over the sounds of death. Standing on a roof, overlooking the terror was a brown haired woman. _What is she doing up there? She could fall_. Her body covered by a dark cloak she continued to watch the destruction. 

"Look!"

For a single moment everything was forgotten. All eyes were focused on the woman on the roof. An eerie hush fell across the town and people stared. Even the monsters froze, their beady eyes turned to the woman.

"That's Tifa Lockhart," a man's voice traveled over the crowd.

"Help us!" A voice screamed.

Tifa smirked. "Kill them." 

The monster's attacks resumed on the people. People could only stare as the hero they had once heard only praise about, ordered them dead. Fate was a wicked player in the game of life. 

Ignoring the screams, the boy finally found his mother. Pushing through people he run to be by her side. His small legs gave out as he dropped to her side. Conlan wept over the body of his dead mother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(Present)

"We're here," Trista said, bringing the car to a stop. 

The sound of Trista's voice drove me from my past. _What the hell made me think of that?_ I hadn't thought of my mother in years. I must be nervous, yeah that's it, I'm just nervous.

"Everybody ready?" Mitsu asked, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

Four heads nodded in unison, one less enthusiastically than the others. If you guessed me you were right. I was ready to fight, not ready to die. 

"Check you weapons and materia," Trista said climbing out of the vehicle. 

Following her out, we headed to the back to retrieve their weapons. With a quick glance at my materia slots, I was ready to go. 

"I'm ready."

A chorus of 'ready' followed mine and off we went. Falling into step with Trista gave me the opportunity to ask a few questions.

"Say again why we just don't go in a use Knights of the Round?"

Trista frowned but continued her pace. From what I'd heard about the summon materia it was one of the best. How this group had come into contact with it, well they didn't feel like sharing.

"Knights of the Round is to be used only as a last resort," Trista explained, kicking up dirt as she walked.

"Why?"

"We could easily hurt civilians." 

Well that was that. Getting civilians involved was at the bottom of the list, they continued to remind me. 

"We've got company," Shanna yelled over the sudden sound of gunshots. 

"About fucking time," I said, spotting a monster out of the corner of my eye.

"Conlan," Trista called, sprinting to join Shanna. "Don't die!"

__

Glad to know she cares, I thought slashing through a monster. With a howl another monster attacked right after the first. With another swipe of my sword another monster fell. Followed closely by another. As sweat gathered in the crocks of my arms as I lost count of the kills. _Ah damn, lost count at twenty_.

"Shit!"

That yell was followed closely by, "Cure!"

"Conlan get back here!" Mitsu yelled, his voice high and tense. 

Jogging back in-between monsters, I was glad to see my comrades in relatively good shape. Diallo's right sleeve was stained with blood; he must have been the one to yell 'shit'.

Mitsu was crouched beside Trista, waiting for a monster to draw nearer. Springing forward, under the monsters massive claws, Mitsu drove his dagger into the demon's heart. 

"Everybody down!"

Without a second thought, I threw myself to the ground next to Shanna. I suppose the training will actually paying off.

"Lightning!" Trista screamed, clutching a glowing globe of materia. 

Grunts and haggled screams filled the air as the monsters were turned into crispy critters. The ground shook as beasts toppled over, one landing across my legs. 

"Fuck!" Swearing, I shoved the monster off my legs. 

Jumping to her feet as Trista fell, Shanna sent a hail of bullets into the remaining monsters. 

"All clear," Shanna said, smiling.

So glad to see she was enjoying herself. Bloodthirsty monsters surround me. No, scratch that, bloodthirsty humans. Glad to see I was in good company. Climbing to my feet I could survey the damage more thoroughly. At least a hundred monsters crisscrossed the field. 

"Let's move," Mitsu said, retrieving a few of his daggers. 

Off we were again, not even bothering to dance over the bodies of our enemies. Some people just don't know how to have any fun. Hours passed, well actually it was only twenty minutes but it seemed like hours, before Wutai finally came into view. 

"Dark, creepy, nice," I stated surveying the city. 

"Fuck you," Trista snapped.

Now what did I say? It was true; Wutai was not a happy place. Many of the building had been burned down. The one's left standing had heat scars on their sides. The giant stature thingy that was once apart of the cliffs was gone. 

"Trista," Diallo whispered, placing a hand on Trista's shoulder. 

With a sneer, Trista shoved his hand aside. Okay, I'm officially confused now. 

"What's up," I finally got the courage to ask Trista. 

Stopping, Trista overlooked the city with a frown. "This was once my home."

Got it.

"Sorry," was the only thing that sounded appropriate right now.

"I haven't been back in nine years. I was expecting it to change, but not like this," Trista explained, her voice dropping. 

She better not start crying. I just can't stand crying woman, they make me mushy and if there's one thing I hate most. It's being a mushy wimp. 

"She's probably up in the temple," Shanna said, pointing to a large tower thing near the back of town. 

"Shall we?"

Heading into town was eerie. People peered out at us from behind closed doors. Others that were outside retreated back into their houses. Trista looked from house to house, trying to take everything in. Everybody tried to say something to comfort her but stopped. Walking farther into the city, across two bridges, and ascending a flight of stairs we reached an open area. 

On either side of an open field were the gutted remains of two buildings. Somebody had been really fire happy. A figure appeared in the doorway of the only building and we all froze. The person wasn't very tall as they crossed the field to face us. Dressed in dark blue shorts and a sleeveless black turtleneck General Yuffie Kisaragi stalked nearer. 

"Hello," General Yuffie said, giving us a mock bow. "Welcome to Wutai."

Trista stepped forward and the two women from Wutai stared each other down. 

"What have you done to Wutai," Trista asked. 

It seemed like a rather stupid question to me, but it must matter to Trista. She probably wouldn't have asked it if it didn't. General Yuffie merely smiled and so the battle began. I realized pretty quickly just how fast people from Wutai really are. Trista and Yuffie were locked weapon to weapon before I could say, well something long. 

"This is Trista's fight," Diallo explained, grabbing my arm.

__

Did I really look that happy to attack and die? "Trista will die."

"No," Shanna explained, watching the two women circling each other, with interest. 

The sound of metal striking metal filled our ears as the two fought. With a quick swipe of her spear, Trista opened a gash on General Yuffie's arm. General Yuffie retaliated with an attack that left Trista with her left arm dangling uselessly. Trista stumbled backwards, gripping her spear tightly in her right hand. 

"This ends now," General Yuffie sneered.

With a scream Trista charged forward, taking the black haired woman by surprise. General Yuffie threw her conformer directly for Trista's face. The weapon flew past Trista's head, leaving her with a deep gash on her left cheek. Trista swung her spear forward and General Yuffie raised her arm's to protect her chest. Unwilling to kill the woman, Trista pivoted at the last second and struck General Yuffie over the back of the head as she crashed to the ground. 

Without a word, the supposedly great General Yuffie collapsed. 

"Yes!"

Yes, that would be me cheering for joy. I was happy to be alive and not having to fight was a big plus. With the rest of the group I went over to check on Trista and General Yuffie. Mitsu was already calling Reno for a ride. 

Trista rose to her feet, stumbled once but quickly regained her footing. Walking pass the body sprawled on the ground and the group she headed into town.

"People of Wutai! My name is Trista, born and raised in Wutai. You are free from the wraith of General Yuffie."

Doors slowly opened and people began to venture out. Hesitant at first they soon came to realize the danger was pass. By the time Reno arrived my arm was numb from so many handshakes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Wandering through the giant airship, I encountered only a few people. Some had chosen to remain in Wutai while others picked to come back to with us, to Neo-Midgar. Passing a closed door, one could hear voices coming from the other side. Opening the door a crack I could see Trista talking in a hushed tone to a now conscious General Yuffie. The cut on her cheek had quite bleeding but blood caked her cheek and neck. Her arm still hung limply. 

"Where are you Yuffie?"

With a sneer the woman turned away from Trista. "How many fucking times to I have to tell you! I'm right here."

"No!" Trista snapped, waving her good hand. "You aren't right in front of me. The woman standing in front of me is a puppet of Sephiroth."

General Yuffie spun around, grapping the bars and screams. "Never mention his name! Ever! You aren't worthy of speaking his name!"

"See what I mean," Trista said turning to me. "Still a puppet."

"You talking to me?"

Rolling her eyes was the only response I received. Yup, she was talking to me. Leaving General Yuffie to scream and swear at her back about how she wasn't allowed to say Sephiroth's name, Trista joined me at the door. 

"Where's Shanna," she asked as we stepped into the hall. 

"Up in the cockpit with Reno. Why?"

Trista motioned to her shoulder. "I need to get this healed, it hurts like a bitch."

"I've got a cure materia with me." Or at least I think I do. Digging through my pockets I found the glass orb. "Ta-da!"

With a nod, Trista finally allowed me to do something for her. _Love already_, I thought with a smirk.

"The cut next," I asked, ready to call on the materia's power again.

"No."

"Why ever not?"

"A warrior carries their scars into battle proudly." With that she was moving away. 

"At least wash the blood off your face," I called to her retreating back.

She waved over her shoulder with her now healed arm. With a smile I saw her moved to the nearest bathroom. For once she was heeding my advice. 

"Hey you," a voice called. 

Leaning across the doorframe I was able to peer in at General Yuffie. "Yeah?"

With wide eyes I noticed that General Yuffie was turning a pale shade of green. "Mind fetching me a glass of water. I'm not too good with planes."

"Motion sickness?"

Clutching her stomach she nodded. This was too much; one of Sephiroth's dark general's got motion sick. If I live this will be a story to tell the grandkids. Hell, this is a story to tell the rest of the group once we got back. But first, grabbing a glass of water for the gagging general.

~*~*~*~*~*

There was a great uproar in the Northern Cave as word fell upon Sephiroth's ears that one of his general's had been defeated. With a swing of his great sword Sephiroth decapitated the poor soul that delivered the message. The head, with a surprise look forever etched into the features, bounced across the floor. It came to a stop at the feet of a blonde haired man. With a look of disgust he kicked the head aside, swearing at the blood that stained his black boots.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth snapped at the blonde man.

"Yes sir," Cloud Strife said, snapping to attention.

"Contact one of my general's. Tell them to pick twenty civilians and slaughter them. Order then to send the heads to Neo-Midgar. Make sure they get into the hands of my enemy," Sephiroth ordered throwing himself onto his great throne. 

"Sir." Cloud acknowledged the order and left in a billow of cape. 

Cloud walked through the caves of Sephiroth's stronghold. Instead of building a great palace, Sephiroth had simply hollowed out many tunnels and used caves as rooms. Reaching the communication room Cloud stepped inside. 

"Who to contact," he whispered to himself. "Tifa."

__

Don't!

Cloud's head snapped up, searching for the voice. With a sneer he realized it was simply a voice in his head. A stupid echo of his past life, a life that simply wouldn't leave him be.

~*~*~*~*~*

Tifa Lockhart smiled at the sound of Cloud's voice. The orders were simple enough, slaughter. Informing one of her lackeys to choose twenty civilians she headed for the town square. Grabbing a long sword on her way out Tifa headed for the center of Nibelhiem. 

__

Please don't do this**. **The voice was filled with sadness. Tifa ignored the voice as she always did. Shoving into the back of her mind she focused on her task at hand. Twenty people, men and woman of all ages, where gathered in the square. Frightened citizens peered out windows. 

"One of our general's was kidnapped earlier today," Tifa explained stopping in front of the people. "Sephiroth has ordered that twenty people are to pay for the loss he has suffered."

"I curse the name of your god," a teenage boy spat at Tifa. 

He was the first to die. Followed swiftly by the others. Tifa, covered in blood her sword slippery in her grip, stopped at the remaining civilian. A small child, no older than five, was cowering next to her dead brother. Her brother had just celebrated his thirteenth birthday. 

"Brother," she whispered as Tifa towered over her. "Brother is dead."

Tifa knelt down and lifted the young girls face to see her. "Do you see me, little girl?"

The girl nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Are you afraid of me," Tifa asked softly. 

"Yes."

"Why? Why do you fear me?"

The little girl tried to look down but was unable to with Tifa gripping her chin. "Because you kill. Killing is bad."

Tifa released the small girls chin and stood up. 

__

Thank you, the voice whispered. With a wicked grin Tifa struck the small girl dead. _You're welcome_, Tifa told the small voice with a chuckle. 

"You see what defiance results in," Tifa told the people that watched. Raising her hand she showed the people the blood. "Let that be a lesson."

Tifa turned to leave, wanting very much to take a bath. "Take their heads and send them to Neo-Midgar. Inform this resistance group that for each general lost, people shall die. The next loss will result in fifty deaths."

People loyal to Tifa bowed and went to the job of removing heads. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trista and Conlan, please report to floor two, room five immediately."

Trista, who was reading a book, arrived at the room a few minutes after the announcement. I was in the shower singing along with an invisible radio and missed the announcement. Somebody eventually finally came and got me.

"This better be important," I muttered. My hair is dripping all over my clothes; it's annoying I tell you.

"What's that smell," Trista asked, covering her nose. 

Elena waved to twenty baskets sitting on a large table. "Take a look for yourselves."

This better not be what I think it is. Pulling the lid off the first basket I was sad to find out it was. 

"Shit," Trista swore staring into the basket she opened. 

"They came with a warning," Shera said handing a card to Mitsu.

"Well, what does it say," Shanna asked.

"It reads 'For each general lost, people shall die. The next loss will result in fifty deaths.'" Mitsu read off a card.

"They killed kids," Diallo muttered peering into a basket. 

Shoving the lid onto the basket I couldn't take it anymore. Shutting my eyes I could still see those green eyes staring up at me. 

"What do we do?"

Reno pushed away from a wall, breaking off the conversation he was having with Rude. 

"We have decided to continue with our plan."

"Fuck this! People are dying because of us," I snapped, waving to the baskets. "Woman and children, old men and young. I can't accept that the actions I take are costing people their lives."

Surprisingly enough it was Trista that came to my aid. "Conlan I know you are upset. We all are. Never in my life would I want this to happen to people. But you have to face facts. If we don't stop them now, thousands more will die. And then it will really be our fault because we did nothing to try and stop it."

Looking into her green eyes I could see the truth in her words. More people would die if we did nothing than if we continued with our plans. 

"I just don't want people to die." Yeah, I'm getting a tad too mushy. But I'd watched so many people die. 

"We don't want people to die either," Shera said simply, her eyes fixated on the baskets. "But unfortunately we can't make that decision. People will die but once this is all over, hopefully everybody will start all over again."

Everybody in the room seemed to be in agreement. I was the only one holding them back.

"You don't have to come, if you don't want to," Diallo said, his voice calm if not strained.

"Don't even think about trying to count me out. I'm with you guys till the end," I stated.

The end is a long ways off. The path there will probably be painful and soaked with blood. But we would find it, traverse it, and conquer it. If I had only known what fate had in store for me, I would have changed my mind.

~*~*~*~*~*

****

Note: Unfortunately this chapter was very bloody and sad. So is the way of life. Evil has many faces, some more innocent looking than others. 


	3. General Barret of Mideel

"Where are we going again

"Where are we going again?"

Being dragged on some search for some woman we weren't sure was still alive was not how I wanted to spend my day. But here I was bringing up the rear as Trista and Shanna trudged on. 

"To find somebody. Her last known whereabouts was Sector 5 so we are checking that out first," Shanna explained shooting a stray monster that had roamed into the city.

Neo-Midgar was safe from the general's, but monsters still crawled the streets. The citizens that strayed from the protected sectors without weapons keep the monsters here. My idea for a give weapons to the citizens day had been shot down pretty fast. At least I thought it was a good idea. 

"Why exactly are we trying to find this person?" I inquired slicing through a monster that got cocky. 

"Shera wanted us to talk to her," Trista explained, doing a balancing act over shattered pavement. 

"Then why didn't Diallo and Mitsu come as well," I asked.

"Diallo is working with Reno for our next attack and Mitsu had to guard General Yuffie," Shanna told me.

We continued on in silences, killing an occasional monster or other strange creature. Looming ahead of us was the gates to Sector 5. They were shut tight being guarded by men and woman with guns. I'm one of the good guys and people still point guns at me. 

"Greetings," Shanna called waving to them. 

The guns slowly lowered as we approached. They greeted us warmly, handshakes all around. 

"Welcome to Sector 5," a man who introduced himself as Blake said. 

"Our stay shouldn't be very long and then we will be on our way again," Trista explained to the guards. 

"We hope you enjoy your stay in Sector 5," the tallest of the woman, Mimi, said. It sounded so automatic, like they hadn't heard a word Trista spoke. 

A few minutes later we were moving again. The guards waved us in and closed the gate behind us. I fell into step beside Shanna who smiled politely. 

"Was it just me or did they not hear a word we spoke," I asked softly. 

Shanna gave a small laugh, nodding to people that we passed. "The guards are usually small talkers. Once they know who you are they don't say anything other than protocol."

"Its polite to explain how long you will be staying," Trista said overhearing our conversation. "Make's them less edgy when you leave again. They won't say anything but they will remember it."

_Got it_. I suppose it was time to move on to the next question. "Where does this person live?"

Shanna looked down at a piece of paper then back up. "Should be right around this corner."

Coming around a corner we were faced with a building that looked unharmed. One of the firsts I'd seen in Neo-Midgar that didn't look like it had gone through a meteor strike. 

"This is a Church," I realized, voicing my discovery.

"Indeed it is," Trista said knocking on the front door. 

We waited for a few moments, restlessly shifting from one foot to the next. Finally somebody called to us to come inside. Pushing the door open on rusty hinges Trista entered first. With a mock bow I waved Shanna in and followed her. The Church didn't look like any Churches I had ever been too. On the outside it was designed like a Church, on the inside it was a house. But normally people don't have flowerbeds in the middle of the living room.

"Hello," a voice said. A figure appeared in a doorway smiling to us. 

The voice belonged to a woman, who appeared to be our ages. Short brown hair was cut so it brushed her shoulders. A blue dress hung on her small frame, lifeless. 

"Hello. My name is Trista and my companions Shanna and Conlan. We have come to speak with you," Trista said this all in a big rush. 

"If you would all introduce yourselves one at a time it would be most helpful," the woman explained not moving. 

"My name is Trista," Trista said again.

"Shanna."

"Conlan at your service."

With shaky steps the woman began to walk towards the sounds of our voices. "Much better. You see it's hard to find where people are without hearing their voices. One of the disadvantages of being blind." 

As she drew closer I got a better look at her eyes. They were a clear blue color but had a far away look. As though she saw things but never actually saw them. 

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Marlene. Please have a seat," Marlene said, waving towards a set of chairs around the flowerbed. 

Taking our seats, I couldn't help but be curious about the flowers. It's so rare now to see flowers growing, well, anywhere. "How is it that flowers can grow here?"

Marlene sat in the chair across from us, staring at us with her blank eyes. "Oh the flowers, aren't they beautiful? I haven't seen them in such a long time though. Before Meteor struck the planet, a flower girl tended these flowers. She was a very gentle and kind person. She saved my life."

"Where is she now," Shanna asked, reaching down to stroke one of the petals. 

"She died many years ago. I don't know how or where. But I know she died. Now her spirit is in the Lifestream tending to her flowers. I do nothing but give them shelter and they continue to grow," Marlene explained, a faraway smile on her face.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Trista staring at the flowers. The look on her face was one I was unable to read. A little voice in my head said I didn't want to know. 

"If you don't mind my asking, but what exactly did you come here for? It is not often I get visitors," Marlene asked her eyes focusing on us.

"I was told that you had a connection to General Barret," Trista said getting straight to the point. 

Marlene looked down and I swear I saw tears gathering in her eyes. "I knew the old Barret. He was my father, and I loved him so much. But now that man is gone."

Trista and Shanna exchanged glances; apparently this was not what they expected. 

"Are you in some way connected to the capture of Yuffie?"

I think we were all taken by surprise. It had been many years since I had heard the general's names spoke alone. 

"Yes we are," Trista, said her voice soft. "We plan to go after General Barret next."

Marlene nodded, "Please be careful. It would be sad if the only people willing to stand against Sephiroth were killed."

Trista fidgeted in her chair under the stare of those dead eyes. "We will."

A few minutes and a story about something called Seventh Heaven later we were on our way to the door. 

"You want to know why I am blind," Marlene said simply. But I knew her comment was directed right at me.

"I was curious to know. But I won't push for the information," I said quickly trying to get myself out of a difficult situation. I could feel Trista's gaze trying to burn a hole into my back. 

"This was the punishment I received for wanting to see the fate of the planet," Marlene explained in few words. But it said paragraphs more. She had watched Meteor strike the planet and the bright light had blinded her. We had all in some way suffered at the hands of Sephiroth. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The walk back to headquarters was silent. It was hard to tell what Shanna and Trista were thinking, they keep their eyes focused on the ground. I knew I was thinking about one thing. _Why did Shera want us to talk to Marlene_?

Arriving back at headquarters, Shanna went straight to the find Diallo while Trista went off to her room. I lingered on the first floor hoping to come across Shera. After ten minutes of nothing I decided to just go and find her. 

"Have you seen Shera?" I asked the first important looking person I passed. 

"Not since yesterday," he said, quickly trotting off. Okay, I didn't want to talk to him either. 

With nowhere else to go I simply wandered down random halls exploring the building. The fifth floor, which held the training area, was empty. The building only had six floors, Reno said it once had somewhere around seventy. I can't even imagine life without elevators in a building with that many floors. 

Shoving the door open to the stairwell I headed up to the sixth floor. Everybody said it was mostly deserted and nobody went up there anymore. Climbing over the remains of stairs and nearly rolling down backwards I could see why. Using all my weight I was able to get the door to open enough that I could slip through. The sixth floor was dark and rubble scattered the ground. Rays of lights streamed in from the only window. A silent figure was standing motionless, staring out into the darkness. 

"Hel… Shit," I swore stumbling over the remains of a desk.

"What are you doing up here," Trista said, turning away from the window. 

"Exploring," I said rubbing my aching shin. "What are you doing up here?"

Trista watched me approach her, the lights on the side of the building casting her shadow across the floor. She turned back to stare at the night as I joined her. The darkness held silence as we looked out the window together.

"I was thinking," Trista finally said, her voice soft.

"You okay?"

Looking at her I could see the pain register across her face. Her eyes focused on something only she was able to see. She wouldn't look at me as I rested my hand on her shoulder. She didn't even bother to brush my hand away, something was wrong. 

"Are you afraid?" I asked her.

"No," she snapped.

Well that's a good thing I suppose. 

"Every time I close my eyes I can see those faces," Trista said slowly.

_Faces?_ I looked her face over with a concerned feeling. 

"They stare at me, their eyes pleading," she continued her voice dropping. "I can hear them too. They scream my name, asking me to help them. In my dreams they won't leave me alone. I feel so responsible."

"Trista it's not your fault that they died," I reassured her, finally realizing what she was talking about. "We can't take responsibility for every death."

"You don't understand," she said simply, finally brushing my hand away. 

I wanted to say something more but the sound of footsteps behind us dragged my attention away from her. Diallo stood in the doorway.

"There you are," he said, his quiet voice carrying across the dark distance. "Reno wanted to talk to you Trista."

Without a word to me Trista joined Diallo at the door and left. She didn't even give a backwards glace to see if I was following. Turning back to the window I stared up at the gloomy sky. With a check of my watch it was only a little after three in the afternoon. Hopefully one of these days the sun would no longer be just a fading memory. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is Mideel," Reno said pointing to a dot on a map. "This is where General Barret is located. It had once been destroyed by the Lifestream but has since been rebuilt. There aren't that many citizens around. Getting into the actual city can be dangerous. The ground is very unstable and pools of mako can be hidden under what would appear to be normal ground."

Everybody sat patiently in the briefing room listening to Reno's speech. I was slouched in my chair trying to pay attention. But Reno was good at rambling so it was a difficult task. To my right, Mitsu was trying to cover a yawn, which everybody saw. 

"General Barret has a gun arm," Reno started to explain. Now that caught my attention.

"A what?" Told you it had caught my attention.

"If Conlan would shut up for a moment I will be able to explain," Reno said, brushing strands of fiery red hair off one shoulder.

"Sorry," I muttered, trying to sink lower into my chair. 

"A gun arm is exactly what it sounds like. A gun that takes the place of one of his arms. Be careful around it and try not to get shot too many times," Reno said.

With that we were dismissed back to our rooms. The schedule said we were to leave early the next morning. 

"Trista," I called to the back of the retreating girl. She froze and I was able to catch up with her. "Would you like to go out to get something to eat?"

"You're paying," she said, giving another of her rare smiles. 

_Damn, I hate to pay_. "Sure thing. Know of anywhere good?"

"Just one," she said heading for the stairs. This time she waited for me things are starting to improve.

~*~*~*~*~*

The restaurant was small and busy. People mingled at the bar while others crowded the many table. We found two empty seats at the bar and squeezed into them. 

"Evening Trista," the man behind the bar said, placing two glasses in front of us. Hey quick service can't beat that. Especially when you haven't ordered anything. "Who's your companion?"

"This is Conlan. Conlan this is Reeve," Trista introduced us. 

"Nice to meet you," Reeve said shaking my hand. "You want the special?"

"Sure," I replied. I turned to Trista after Reeve disappeared to the other end of the bar. "You know him?"

"A little," Trista said, taking a sip of her drink. "He used to work for Shinra. Reno brought us all here once. He says he visits here frequently."

Sure enough, half way down the bar a drunken Reno was laughing loudly with another patron. Reno spotted me looking and waved merrily. Trista and I waved back to the drunken man who quickly resumed the conversation he was having. 

"So what persuaded you to come out to dinner with me?" Curiosity always seems to get the best of me.

"This afternoon I suppose," she said not bothering to explain anymore. 

Dinner came and we ate in silence. After paying and waving goodbye to Reno, I don't think he saw us he looked pretty interested in some blonde at the bar we left. The walk back was awkward to say the least.

"Do you miss the stars?" Trista asked abruptly. 

"Yes," I replied without a second thought. "Do you?"

Trista looked down, kicking at a rock in her path. "When I was younger, I use to sit outside with my older sister and watch the stars."

"You had an older sister?"

"She died many years ago," Trista said. "Along with the rest of my family."

"My mother died during an attack on my old town," I said suddenly, without even realizing the words that had slipped from my lips. "My father committed suicide a few month after hearing about her death."

Trista looked over at me, the streetlights casting an eerie glow on her face. "How did your mother die?"

"A monster attack. It was a surprise attack soon after Sephiroth came into power. Half the town was destroyed and it was later burned to the ground," I explained. "How did your family die?"

"When General Yuffie took over Wutai all those that opposed her were taken into the middle of the city. If a man spoke out against her his entire family was murdered. Everybody in my family, except for me, spoke out against her control," Trista paused, but soon continued. "When they came to my house my parents shut me in a closet and ordered me to remain there until neighbors came to get me. I disobeyed and watched my family be torn apart my monsters."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, those being the only words I could come up with. Arriving back at headquarters I pushed the door open for her. 

We walked in silence up the stairs to the third floor were our sleeping quarters were. Stopping outside her door she turned and gave a nod. 

"Thank you for dinner. And thank you for listening," Trista said, opening her door. 

"Any time. Good night," I told her as the door shut. I trudged back to my own room with a satisfied smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I have officially decided that I hate trees. Locating Mideel had been easy, actually getting into the town was a different story. We were following a map but Diallo was having a really easy time getting us all lost.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" I asked for the fifth time as we stopped to check the map again.

Diallo and Shanna leaned over the map while Trista and Mitsu admired the scenery. Diallo and Shanna proceeded to get into an argument as to whether we were going in the right direction or not. This was turning out to be one hell of a trip.

"Shut up!" 

I didn't realize I had shouted till they all turned to me. "Do you hear that?"

Silence fell across the forest, as we all were silent. From a distance away they could hear the faint sounds of voices.

"Lets follow the sounds of the voices," Trista said without waiting for a reply. She trudged forward only pausing momentarily to slice a tree limb that had hit her in the face. They all silently followed

The town fell before them, people were milling around the city. There were a few houses, two connected by an overhead walkway. The walkway overlooked the center of town. We all crouched down and decided to come up with a plan.

"This is going to be difficult to get up close," Trista said. 

"Shanna should stand on the walkway," I suggested. "That way she could cover us. She doesn't need to get up close."

Shanna gave a smile and patted her gun. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Everybody nodded in agreement; for once they were taking my suggestion. Even I will say it was a great suggestion, surprised myself I came up with it. 

"Okay, Shanna covers us from the walkway. Mitsu you go to the right side of town and Diallo go to the left. Conlan and I will try to get General Barret out into the open," Trista explained.

Everybody agreed to the plan and all went off to their designated areas. As Trista and I walked into town, our weapons ready, I had only one question to ask.

"Why did you pair me with you?"

Trista gave a tight lip smile as we strolled into town. "Because this way if you fuck up I can swoop in to the rescue."

I could only gape and stumble. I stumbled over a rock; I swear it, not because I was thrown off. She would really come to my rescue? No time to ponder that now, people were giving us funny stares.

"Citizen's of Mideel, my name is Trista. I am here to tell you you are free."

A spray of bullets cut a path at our feet, taking us by surprise. We both jumped back, weapons held out ready.

"Get the hell outta my town," a roar echoed through the streets.

So the battle began. Diallo and Mitsu both charged into the battle, taking the giant general by surprise. But with his massive gunarm we were at a slight disadvantage. I use slight as an understatement, basically we were getting our asses whooped. Trista grunted as a bullet tore through her arm sending her staggering backwards. General Barret used the opportunity to his full advantage. His gunarm swung in her direction as she nursed her bleeding arm. 

"Trista! Look out!" My voice carried clear over the yells of battle.

I didn't see Shanna raise her gun above us. All I remember was a great blasting sound ringing in my ears. General Barret collapsed; one of Shanna's bullets shattered his kneecap. I heard Shanna's gasp of surprise as a hail of bullets when her direction. Take out the legs and the arm is still the weapon. With deadly accuracy General Barret turned his gunarm in Diallo's direction. Blood blossomed on Mitsu's leg as he dove, shoving Diallo out of the way. With a grunt, Mitsu rolled on the ground, clutching his bleeding leg. Shanna returned fire again, this time catching General Barret in the chest with her shot. With a howl of rage and pain General Barret finally collapsed and lay still. 

"Are you all right?" I asked Trista as she joined me.

"Same damn arm," she muttered before fainting from blood loss. 

Great, this was just great. Who was I suppose to take care of. Trista, who would probably forever curse her weakness and blame me in the process. Or General Barret and if he woke up I would be filled with holes. Decisions, decisions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is he alive?"

Again we were sitting in Marlene's living room. This time Diallo had come in Trista's place. Both Trista and Mitsu were healing from gunshot wounds.

"Yes he is," Shanna said. "Although he doesn't remember much of what transpired that day."

Marlene nodded, her brown hair bobbing around her face. "Will I be able to see him?"

The three of us exchanged glances. I would have been happy to let her see him, but it wasn't my decision now was it.

"We will contact you when you can see him," Diallo finally said. 

"I look forward to hearing from you."

Marlene showed us to the door and watched as we left. I could feel those dead eyes on me and it reminded me of the generals, although in an opposite sort of sense. Marlene's eyes were blank but inside were a sea of memories and visions.

The eyes on the generals were alive with rage. But inside was an empty nothingness. Filled with screaming voices from the past.

Back at headquarters I went straight to check on Trista. Must be my feminine side showing I hate my feminine side. I found her on the sixth floor, staring out into the darkness.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hi."

The silence stretched as we both stood by the window.

"I'm not brave because I have to be," Trista said suddenly. "I'm brave because I want my family to be proud of me."

I looked over into her eyes, seeing a deep pain that pulled at her being. I don't think she wanted me to say anything, I think she simply said it to tell me about herself.

"I'm proud of you," I said in spite of what she may have wanted.

Nodding she turned back to the window. Outside the darkness ruled supreme, but inside fate and the future were our rulers. And I would humbly do their bidding. The darkness and the generals scared me shitless, but I would fight. 

_"I want my family to be proud of me."_

Trista's words echoed across my mind. Staring up into the sky I wondered, was my family watching me? Where they proud of me? One day I would ask them, but freeing the world was more important. 

"In a few days we face General Nanaki," Trista said.

"I'm ready."

Those few days would come and go. And soon our fight would grow in intensity and friends would be lost along the way. But right now standing with Trista in the darkened floor of the Shinra building was all that mattered. Tomorrow would have to wait.

~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Note**: Sorry about the delay. Just thought I would give these characters a little more depth. Yes, Barret is still alive. Look forward to new chapters coming soon. 


	4. General Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon

The jagged edges of Mt. Nibel slowly came into view as the helicopter drew closer. From the air Elena could make out the burnt remains of the former Nibelhiem Mako reactor. Rude piloted the helicopter lower, searching for a good landing spot.

"We can't land in the middle of Mt. Nibel," Elena informed him. "There isn't enough room."

With a tiny smirk Rude maneuvered the helicopter to a safe landing next to the skeleton of the Mako reactor. Elena frowned, she should have known better than to question Rude's flying ability. 

"Show off," she muttered as the propellers died. 

As Elena unbuckled her belt and prepared to exit Rude grabbed her hand. Elena turned and was surprised to see Rude had removed his trademark sunglasses.

"Yes Rude?"

"Elena. If we die I want to you know something," Rude started but was unable to continue. 

Elena reached over and gently touched his cheek. "Don't worry Rude. You don't have to say anything."

Elena climbed out of the helicopter and walked to the front to meet Rude. They were out trying to find the best strategic way into Nibelhiem. Reno had sent them out while he briefed the kids. _The kids… They really are kids when you stop and think about it. I was twenty-three when I joined the Turks. Here they are at seventeen and eighteen fighting to save the planet_.

As they headed out towards the city, Elena knew why they had to fight for the planet. _Because nobody else was willing to die for humanity. Nobody else cared._

The two trudged through the trails that weaved through the mountain. The old bridge was destroyed making them take a longer route. They kept a sharp eye out for monsters and anything much worse, like General Tifa. 

"Something's wrong," Rude commented. 

Elena stopped and stood next to her friend. She opened her senses and searched for whatever was bothering the bald man.

"What's the matter?"

"We've been walking through these mountains for nearly an hour."

Elena raised one eyebrow, not seeing why the amount of time would cause Rude concern.

"Rude, I really see no reason…"

Rude silenced her with a wave of his hand. "It's not that. In an hour we haven't encountered a single monster."

"We just have great luck?"

As much as Elena wanted to choke the whole issue up to luck, she couldn't. Now that Rude had mentioned something she was also beginning to wonder. _Something is out there that is causing the monsters to stray far away. But what is the question._

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly," a harsh voice laughed.

The two former members of the Turks spun and caught sight of the woman standing behind them. Neither had heard General Tifa calmly following them through the mountains. 

"So the great Turks have come to join me. But you appear to be missing a member," General Tifa said a smile of cruelty on her face.

__

It's two on one. These odds seem to be weighting heavily in our favor, Elena thought suppressing the urge to laugh.

"I do believe we should even out these numbers," a calm voice said.

Elena peered over her right shoulder and her heart plummeted. General Cloud stood behind them, his Ultima Weapon unsheathed and clutched in his hand.

"You know we are no match for you," Rude said softly, lowering his weapon.

"Rude, what are you doing?" Elena snapped.

Rude lowered his gaze to meet hers and winked. "Giving them what they want."

The two General's slowly stalked towards them. Elena felt like a caged animal about to be led to the slaughter. As General Tifa grew steadily closer Rude raised his weapon and fired. Elena turned at the sound of the gunshot. General Tifa staggered, blood blossoming on her shoulder.

"Omnislash," a cold whisper filled their ears.

Elena grabbed Rude's hand and the world exploded with agony. 

~*~*~*~*~*

__

Dancing naked woman, on a warm summer beach. No more monsters, no more General's. A peaceful filled…

The alarm butted into my dream rather rudely. With a gruff moan I reached out for the alarm. Successfully missing the table and tumbling out of bed.

"Shit!"

I lay on the floor, ignoring the alarm completely. _Interesting, the carpet sure is soft_. From the door there was a loud banging noise.

"Turn that damn alarm clock off and get up," Shanna yelled. Guess she really wasn't a morning person.

"Shut up Shanna and go back to sleep," another, more sleepier voice, yelled from somewhere in the hall. It sounded like Diallo didn't like getting up this early as much as I did.

"It's nearly eight," Shanna stormed still pounding on the door.

"Go away Shanna," I called, reaching up and turning the alarm off.

"People are trying to sleep," a new voice yelled. It was deeper, probably belonged to Mitsu.

I wonder when…

"All of you! Shut the hell up and go back to sleep," Trista screamed from her room.

The halls were filled with voices as Shanna, Mitsu, and Diallo proceeded to get into an argument over what the proper time was to get up. I guess we can save the world, but we can't figure out what was the best time to get up. Out in the hall I could hear the sound of three doors slamming and silence finally filled the halls. Climbing back into my warm bed I tried to return to me dreams.

"Everybody up now!"

Shera was walking down the hallways, knocking on doors and calling people's names.

"Conlan, get up and get dressed," Shera said stopping momentarily at my door.

__

Damn, so close! 

Climbing, most reluctantly, out of my warm bed I headed for the closet. Once dressed and ready, heading out seemed to be the only options. Walking out into the hall I met up with Mitsu who looked like he had gotten dressed in the dark. 

"Damn I hate morning," he muttered brushing at his hair.

"You aren't the only one," I assured him spotting Trista emerging from her room.

We headed for the cafeteria with great strides. People waved cheerfully as we passed, apparently they were morning people. The smell of food grew stronger as we got closer to the doors to the cafeteria.

"We having an emergency meeting," Shanna said as she exited the cafeteria with Diallo following.

I gave the cafeteria a forlorn look as we headed towards the meeting. The atmosphere seemed to be a lot heavier than previous meetings. Reno was slouched in a chair, looking as though the world's alcohol supply had been stopped. Shera was hovering over him, whispering in his ear. The remains of a sheet of paper were scattered across the floor.

"What's this all about," Trista asked as we took our seats.

"Rude and Elena are dead," Reno muttered.

Five voices instantly sprang to life, each of us wanting to be heard before the other. With a wave of her hand Shera ordered us to silence. 

"How did they die," Mitsu asked once silence returned. 

"That bastard Cloud killed them," Reno snarled. "He's probably just been itching to get back at me."

"Can you blame him? You dropped the plate on Sector 7," Shera said her voice not kind.

Reno surged to his feet, staring Shera down. "I was simply following orders."

Shera rose to the challenge quickly. "A lot of innocent people died because you were simply following orders."

"Hey, shut up," Shanna snapped rising to her feet. Trista grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the chair. "We have to do something."

__

She was right we did have to do something. Finally I had heard just about enough arguing.

"Bitching at each other isn't going to bring anybody back," I snapped loudly

Reno and Shera both looked away.

"Think about it, how many people have died already? Elena and Rude are killed and suddenly Reno stops to actually think killing is wrong," I said. "People die all the time. Don't just focus on two and miss the whole picture!"

"Conlan," Trista hissed.

"I'm outta here," Reno stormed heading for the door.

Trista glanced around the room, rose to her feet and followed Reno out. A heavy silence hung around our heads. Shera sunk into a nearby chair and we decided to make a subtle retreat. 

"Everybody is dismissed," Shera said spotting us heading for the door. 

In the halls we stood gathered together, discussing the past few minutes in quiet voices. Finally with nothing left to speak about we parted ways. I decided that heading back to my room was out. Trying to find where Reno and Trista headed off to sounded like a good plan.

The stale air of Neo-Midgar slapped me in the face as I opened the door. Too my left, leaning up against the building was Trista and Reno. 

Reno was kneeling down, his red hair like a curtain around his face. Trista stood next to him, leaning against the wall. Her right leg was bent, her foot resting against the wall. She turned to me, her eyes dull. In her right hand was a pack of cigarettes. She looked down at them, then returned to gaze to me.

"I didn't know you smoked," I said coming to stand beside Reno.

"Neither did I," Reno's muffled voice rang ragged between red curtains of hair. 

"I don't," Trista snapped. "I don't know why I have them. They belonged to my older sister, her secret stash. I look at them, and sometimes, I see my sister."

Reno looked up at me, blowing a cloud of smoke in my general direction. 

I grinned at her. Digging in my pocket, I pulled out a pack that had seen better days.

"Please don't tell me you smoke because it looks cool," she said. 

I held the pack up, showing her the clear logo reading "women's light and slim". One eyebrow raised, she looked suspiciously at me. Guess I couldn't blame her. Not often a man walks around with a women's pack of cigarettes.

"They belonged to my mother," I explained. "Sometimes, I light one and let it burn. In the smoke, she comes alive again. It's just a stupid childhood memory. One I wish I had never started."

"Memories," Reno sang rising to his feet.

The three of us stood silently together. 

"So, how's everything," Reno said, grounding out his cigarette with the heel of his black shoes. 

"By the end of this year we probably will all be dead," Trista sneered tugging at her braid. 

Reno and I turned to look at her. Trista returned the look, giving us both a tight smile. "Joking."

"Not funny," I calmly replied. _But maybe it is true. We have to fight these damn General's, what if they end up killing us all?_

The roaring of engines cause our attention, jerking our gazes upwards.

"That's the Highwind," Reno observed, his voice tight with anger. 

I watched the giant Highwind soar above us and fly dangerously close to the ground. 

"What the hell is it doing here," I could hear Trista yell above the roar of the engines. 

The Highwind hovered for a few minutes and then soared back into the sky. The three of us exchanged glances. As the whine of the engines dimmed the sounds of screams split the air. I followed Trista and Reno as they raced towards the sounds of the screams. _Did one of the Generals get cocky and decide to attack us on our own turf?_

My body froze at the sight that lay in front of me. Time seemed to slow as I cautiously took a few steps forward. Lying in a pool of blood where two mangled bodies. Either I wasn't seeing this or my brain refused to comprehend what I was seeing. 

"Rude and Elena," Reno whispered, his voice heavy with emotions. 

Shaking my head I finally got a good look at what lay in the streets. Elena and Rude's bodies were a mass of slash marks. Rude's right arm was missing and Elena's left leg was severed at the knee. A blood stained envelope was pinned to Elena's blue jacket. None of us wanted to touch the bodies. Finally Reno, with jerking motions, grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. Trista and I leaned over his shoulder to read it with him.

__

Foolish people that choose to oppose us. Gaze upon what we will do to those that dare cross us. Throw down your weapons and declare your alliance. This time you got lucky. Next time the victim will be returned to you one body part at a time.

General Cloud Strife 

"I told you. I fucking told you," Reno raged shredding the letter.

"Reno!"

Trista tried to grab the enraged man as he sprinted back towards the building. We stood side by side, waiting and hoping for Reno to return. 

He never came back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sixth floor was dark and nearly empty. I stood next to Trista staring out at the dark skyline. It had been three weeks since we had seen Reno. Our scheduled appointment to take our General Nanaki has been put off for at least another week.

"You've been here three months," Trista said suddenly, breaking the silence.

I laughed scratching the back of my head. "You're right. I didn't even realize."

With nothing left to say silence settled in again. _This is so strange. At the beginning Trista wouldn't even give me the time of day_.

With a scream of rage that caught me completely off guard Trista slammed her fist into a wall.

"It's not fair, it's not fucking fair," Trista stormed beating at the wall. "Everything we seem to do, those bastards are always one step ahead of us."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," I told her.

"And why shouldn't I? I'm the one that keeps pushing everybody forward," she said her voice sharp. "I should just leave."

"Trista, we can't do this without your help. We need you. The world needs us and we need you."

"I don't care," she screamed, covering her ears. "For once, I'm going to care about myself."

She spun on her heels and I grabbed her hand. Yanking her backwards I threw her against one of the charred walls. Pinning her between my arms I stared her down.

"Get away from me," she hissed, her voice low and dangerous.

"You can't walk out," I told her matching the level of anger.

"Watch me."

__

This is insane I'm insane. She is going to kills me.

The little voice in the back of my brain laughed. _At least she will know_.

"Let…"

Her voice stopped in mid sentence as I lay my lips against hers. Just through her lips I could feel her whole body tense. I pulled her away from the wall, wrapping my arms around waist. She raised her arms and hung them around my neck tugging me closer. I pushed her downwards, laying her slightly behind a desk. Her hands balled into fists tugging on the material of my shirt. Pulling at her top, I un-tucked it from her pants. Her bare skin was soft against my rough palms. She gasped as I cupped her right breast.

I jerked back instantly. "I'm sorry."

The look in her eyes was one I couldn't read.

"I didn't mean to. I should go," I said softly, pulling my hands from under her shirt. 

Grabbing my hand she held it tightly. "Don't stop." 

Gently, she kissed the tips of my fingers. The feel of her lips sent chills shooting down my spine. 

"Are you sure?"

Smiling, she didn't say anything. Her hand slipped behind my neck, bringing my lips back down to hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The feeling of arms wrapping around my waist jerked me awake. Opening my eyes slowly I took in the surrounding scenery. My gaze fell upon Trista, who was curled up next to me. The harsh light seemed to dim her beautiful features. 

I can't believe I just did that.

"Oh my God," Trista whispered coming awake.

Apparently she can't believe it either.

"Trista I…" I started, trying to give the past hour some reason.

"Don't say anything," she whispered. "It was a stupid mistake! I don't know what I was thinking."

She scrambled to her feet, clutching my jacket around her thin form. _I will never wear that jacket again_. I turned away from her as she began to pull on her clothes. I found my boxers and pants and pulled them on.

"Just forget everything," she said tossing me back my jacket.

I watched her retreating back, sitting on the floor in only my pants. I wanted to say something, to call her back. But what does one say in a situation like this?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rough terrain of Cosmo Canyon lay in front of us. I adjusted my knapsack and followed the group. Trista stood in the very front, as far away from me as possible. _She hasn't said a single word to me in the last week_.

"What's up with you and Trista," Shanna asked, falling into step with me.

"What do you mean?"

Shanna sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You two haven't talked in a week. I know she can be difficult at times."

__

I would say difficult is an understatement.

"We just had an argument. That's all," I explained quickly, catching my balance as a large rock shifted under my feet. _Yeah, an argument would be a good way to describe it. _

"Welcome to Cosmo Canyon travelers," a person greeted us at the gate. 

"Greetings," Diallo said, giving a wave. "We are looking for General Nanaki."

"Diallo you are such an ass," Mitsu muttered elbowing the taller man.

"Why would you like to see General Nanaki," the man said, never letting his smile waver. "Your that Kibo group aren't you."

"Glad to know the name gets around," I said.

We bickered with the man for another ten minutes, trying to convince him to allow us into the city. He held firm though, most likely too afraid of what General Nanaki would do to him if he failed. The sound of our arguments was drawing a rather large crowd of people. It unfortunately also was drawing the attention of General Nanaki himself.

"Look out!" A woman in the crowd screamed as a giant red beast launched itself at us. 

We ducked as General Nanaki propelled himself over our head. He hit the ground and leaps again before we had a change to raise our weapons.

Shanna screamed as the sharp blades of General Nanaki's headdress opened a gapping wound in her abdomen. Her gun clattered to the ground and she wrapped her arms around her waist. Trista swung her spear yet couldn't reach the moving General. 

"This is no good," Diallo yelled, protecting Shanna.

"He moves to fast to get close enough to hit him," Mitsu explained, throwing a knife that General Nanaki easily dodged.

"What materia do you have?"

"Will slow work," Shanna mumbled holding up the glowing orb.

"If we can hit him," Trista said, taking the materia from her.

After three un-successful tries, Trista tossed the materia to Diallo. I don't think anybody saw what was going to happen next. The man we had been arguing with just minutes earlier threw himself into the battle. He latched himself onto General Nanaki's back, slowing the great beast down greatly.

"Hurry," he screamed as General Nanaki tore at the man with his teeth.

"Slow!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Mitsu ran in, body low to the ground. He drove one of his daggers through General Nanaki's body. The beast gave one last shudder and collapsed. I tugged the bleeding man off the fallen General.

"That was really stupid," I muttered, pressing down on a bleeding wound.

"I had to protect my family," he whispered, his voice harsh. "Am I going to die?"

Trista kneeled down next to me and assessed the wounds. "Not today."

I looked over at her and smiled. Trista looked away her braid nearly smacking me in the face. _Guess she's still bitter_.

"So I'm not dying."

We nodded at him. I was happy to see him give us a warm smile.

"Good, but I think I might pass out. I'm not good with blood."

And indeed he did pass out. 

"If I can't pass out, he can't pass out either," Shanna grumbled coming to stand beside us.

"Be manly Shanna," Diallo teased her.

"Shut up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The whirl of the fan on my table was the only sound in my darkened room. We had returned three days ago and still Trista wasn't talking to me. I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Maybe it is for the best," I told my fan. "I mean, at least she didn't leave."

I rolled onto my side and watched the twirling of the blades. _This is sad; I'm having a conversation with my fan_.

The sound of a gentle knocking at my door grabbed my attention. Climbing off the bed I went over to open the door. Trista stood in the doorway, dressed in baggy sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair cascaded around her face, down from its normal braid.

"I hope I didn't wake you up," she whispered. 

"Nope. Would you like to come in," I offered, stepping aside. 

She walked past me into my bedroom and I closed the door behind her. She stood in the living room, hugging herself. I know for certain it was not cold in my room so something must have been bothering her.

"I'm sorry if I have been acting like a bitch these last few weeks," she said softly still not facing me.

"Hey don't worry about it."

"But I do worry about it. I have no right to be acting this way."

"I think after what happened you have every right to be acting this way."

She whirled facing me for the first time. "Everything that happened? You mean by the fact that we slept together."

"I think sleeping requires a bed," I joked.

"Don't joke about this. I can't believe I…" She hung her head, suddenly finding the carpet very interesting.

"Gave your virginity to me?"

"I did not give you my virginity," she snapped, although the normal anger was gone from her voice. "That was taken from me a long time ago."

I wanted more than anything for her to elaborate. But seeing that rape was such a delicate subject with anybody I let it pass.

"That you have sex with me?" _Never hurts to try again_.

"What?"

My mind screamed at my mistake. _Have sex with me? Oh shit, that is going to cost me._

"I meant, had. Not have," I quickly corrected myself. "Lets just choke the whole matter up to teenage hormones."

"I know what I wanted. And that was not the result of teenage hormones," Trista said softly, still hugging herself. "I wanted you. Every fiber of my being wanted you. But now I don't know what I want."

"If it helps, I wanted you as well." _Man, that sounds so corny. How can she make it sound nice and I make it sound stupid?_

Her laughter trickled across the room and drifted through me. "Do you know what you want?"

I looked out the window my mind working a mile a minute. "I want you. I just want to hold you in my arms. To make this whole fucked up word disappear." 

"But you can't."

"Because you won't let me."

Trista looked up at me finally. Looking at her, I saw something flash behind her eyes. That something, nothing I could put a name to, made me want to smile. Maybe I did love her. Or maybe I just wanted to be near someone that could actually care for me. She sat down on the edge of my bed, still looking up at me. A few cautious steps and I reached her side.

"Sit down," she said, patting the bed next to her. 

I followed directions and sat down. She leaned against me, her head dropping onto my shoulder. I raised my left arm slowly and wrapped it around her shoulders. _Now this is nice_.

"Tell me everything is going to be alright."

I kissed the top of her forehead. "Is that what you really want to hear?"

She laughed again. "You don't want to know what I really want to hear."

"If it involved me in any way calling out your name in a fit of passion I'm all for it," I said, causing her to punch me in the shoulder. 

"I'm being serious."

"So was I."

She laughed softly. That shy sense of humor finally cracking the surface. 

"I keep thinking about that man in Cosmo Canyon. How he was willing to sacrifice himself to save his family. I want to one day find a woman I love enough to do that for," I explained when all she could do was stare. "This is getting to be a pretty heavy discussion."

She nodded still leaning against my body. "Just hold me tonight."

I crawled farther onto the bed, one hand clasped in hers. I kicked the covers back and climbed under. She slipped under the blankets and curled up next to me. Wrapping my arms around her waist I held her close. And the world drifted on, with us by each other's side.


	5. The General's of Sephiroth

****

Author's Note: You asked for it, so here it is. A deeper look into our beloved characters warped minds. The General's of Sephiroth. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun no longer graced the top of the waters. Vincent Valentine watched the churning waters of the bay from his window. No longer could he hide in his coffin in Nibelhiem. He had to serve his master these days. So he had been assigned to Junon by Sephiroth. He would have rather been assigned to Nibelhiem but Tifa had gotten first priority. _Simply because she's Cloud's bitch._

Vincent turned from the window, his red cloak swishing around his ankles. The few people standing around the room cowered in fright as he passed by them. _Weak and cowardly are those that surround me. _

His damned claw snapped out and wrapped around the neck of a young woman. She screamed in fright as he pulled her close. 

"Why do you scream," he asked.

Green eyes grew wide against pale skin. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound emerged. 

"Will anyone speak for her," he inquired, glancing up at those gathered around. 

"She's frightened," a timid voice echoed from the back.

Vincent turned his crimson gaze back onto those scared green eyes. The woman nodded quickly, still no words escaped her. His clawed thumb left a small trail of blood as he pulled it back. He simply blinked as the sharp claw tore into the woman's neck. A scream erupted from the women standing around as the warm blood pulsed through his claw. He tore the woman's neck out and kicked her away. 

His eyes flashed momentarily to the screaming women. He flicked his hand in their direction, globs of flesh landing at their feet. Wiping the blood on a rag somebody had bravely handed him he headed out. If he had turned he would have seen the people gathering around the limp body. He let his mind wander as he walked down the empty halls. People ducked into doorways when he would pass, clearing a path for him. _That woman that I thought of so often. The woman that had caused so many of my sins. _Pausing momentarily to glance out a window to the darkened sky he continued on. _What was that damned woman's name?_

For many years it had plagued him. The ghostly whisper's of his past that would not leave him. But they never provided him with answers. At nights, when he would lay awake, they would haunt him. Drive him to the brink of sanity and then roughly pull him back. He had wished to ask the other's if voices haunted him. Clenching his clawed hand he could hear what Yuffie would have said. She would have laughed at him and called him insane. 

__

I suppose I can say I am truly untroubled with her lose. She was the weakest of us all and her vanity brought upon her defeat. Sephiroth is much better off without her around to mess things up. 

His eyes narrowed to slits as he remembered the words Cloud had spoken to him.

__

"You must go reclaim Yuffie from the traitors."

Cloud dared to give him orders. But he had simply declined wasting his time going after the spoiled bitch. Now they gave him orders to go get the other two. But in his eyes, if they had been foolish enough to be captured, they weren't worth saving. 

He continued to walk through the empty halls, his crimson eyes taking in everything but seeing nothing. 

For a moment his mind began to wander. He thought of Yuffie, sitting in her cell deep in the traitors lair. He thought of her and laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Watch for me, simple one," Yuffie Kisaragi sang to her darkened cell. "Come to me, save me. Deliver me from hell and return to my rightful throne."

The song was ancient, an old song from Wutai. Her mother had taught it to her when she was young day's before her death. Passing soldiers from Midgar had found her mother beautiful. But it had been her that found her mothers violated body lying in an alley. Her mother told her father what then men had done to her. Raped her repeatedly as she screamed for her savior. Godo had returned her to honor by killing her. 

__

That was the day. The day I lost all compassion for that man.

She had enjoyed killing him when Sephiroth had come to power. Enjoyed watching the pain on his face, enjoyed the warm blood that coated her hands.

The sounds of metal scraping against metal drew her attention from the past. Yuffie glanced up at the people guarded around the opening to her cell. The blonde woman that the other's called Trista stood in the doorway.

"Food," she told Yuffie.

Gun's trained on her body as the girl Trista entered. One wrong move and they would open fire on her. No use taking hostages, everybody was willing to die for the cause. _Stupid foolish humans and your high standards for honor_.

"Your eyes are cold," Yuffie commented as Trista kneeled down next to her. 

"They have seen much suffering," Trista explained. "Your eyes are filled with laughter. You mock us and what we are doing."

Disregarding her for a moment, Yuffie looked over her meal. Finally she looked back up at the girl.

"I was once like you. Fighting for this goodness that you think will come to save us. But it is simply a joke. A balance of good and evil must always exist. One without the other is impossible."

Those cold green eyes narrowed as she listened to the words I spoke. _Perhaps one day you will understand. I learned that hard way, so it seems, will you._

"There is no balance. This evil you speak about has no rules. It play's to destroy," Trista snapped.

"That is life," she commented, plucking a slice of bread from the tray. "Yesterday is gone, today is life, tomorrow will never come."

The other woman froze as she recognized the words. "Never speak those words."

  
"Yesterday is gone, today is life, tomorrow will never come!" Yuffie screamed as Trista back peddled for the exit. She continued to scream as they left. "Yesterday is gone, today is life, tomorrow will never come!"

She laughed, kicking her feet with joy at the reaction she had just caused. She grabbed her tray and threw it at the bars that held her prisoner. The food went everywhere and she only laughed at it. Jumping to her feet she launched herself at the bars. She leaned out, watching the younger girl leave.

"Yesterday is gone! Today is life! Tomorrow will never come!"

She only had to wait a few minute and Trista came running back. The stood, staring at each other divided simply by the bars.

"Yesterday is gone," Yuffie started.

"Today is life," Trista continued her voice soft.

"Tomorrow will never come," Yuffie said simply.

__

Say the next line little girl. I know that you know it. Yuffie waited calmly for the taller girl to speak.

"Life is yours," Trista spoke.

"Fight to protect it," Yuffie sneered.

"For it is all you have," the girl spoke, her voice heavy with emotions.

Yuffie reached out and grabbed the girls shirt. Dragging her down she peered into her eyes. "Those are you fathers words, yet now he is dead. But life is not yours, it belongs to Sephiroth. You fight him so now he has your life. Whether he lives or dies, you have already lost."

"I don't understand," Trista whispered.

Yuffie shoved the taller girl away. Yuffie laughter pierced the air as the other girl ran. Her laughter would drive her mad yet she cared not. The two trapped next to her said nothing, just sat and listened. Listened to her laughter, listened to her despair, to the madness that was her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She rubbed her aching shoulder, scowling at the memory that seared her mind. _Damn those former Turks_. A tiny smile overtook her as she remembered their fate. Remembered gazing down at their blood stained bodies. Elena had not died instantly like Rude. Tifa still remembered the look in her eyes as Cloud stared down at her. She laughed to herself, remembering the feeling of the woman's warm blood on her hands. 

"Still bothering you," Cloud asked appearing in the doorway.

She frowned, turning back to the window. Instead of heading straight back, he had stuck around to keep an eye on her. _What can't he just return to being Sephiroth's watch dog. Heaven's knows he's good at that._

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"What the hell is your problem," Cloud snapped entering the room finally.

"You," Tifa shot back. "I don't need you here peering over my shoulder. Sephiroth trusts me to take care of this section."

"If you could handle everything fine Rude wouldn't have shot you," Cloud retorted waving to the scar on her shoulder. "If I hadn't been there, you would have been killed."

She crossed the room in three giant steps and slapped him across the face. Cloud's head snapped to one side by the force of her slap. She raised her hand to slap him again and he grabbed it, bringing it down to her side.

"I would advise you not to repeat that action," he hissed. "I still outrank you.

She pulled away from him, ripping her wrist from his grasp. _How dare he pull a stupid thing like rank on me._

"Get out of here. Go back to being Sephiroth's little watchdog," she sneered rubbing her aching wrist. 

"Jealous," he asked with a smirk. 

"I would never be jealous of you, Cloud Strife," she said turning away from him. 

__

Once upon a time you use to love him, a soft voice in the back of her mind spoke.

__

Yes, she answered back. _Once upon a time. But now I have no room in my life for romance. Besides, romance can make one weak and the people don't need weak leaders._

Her back stiffened when she felt his hands resting on her shoulders. Making no move to brush him away she continued to stare out the window. The clouds pierced the top of Mt. Nibel and she frowned. She use to fear those mountains like so many others. _Now what do I fear?_

The tiny voice that always lingered made a vain attempt to answer the question. _Your past._

__

I do no fear my past! I loath it and what memories I still have of it.

Cloud leaned in close and whispered gently in her ear. "Fear me. For if ordered I will kill you."

  
She merely blinked as he released her shoulders. Jumping slightly as the door slammed closed behind him she scolded herself. With a scream of rage she grabbed the nearest chair and threw it at the wall. Her long brown hair fell across her face, slightly blurring her vision. Brushing it away angrily she grabbed a vase and threw it. It shattered against the door Cloud had just exited.

"Fear me Cloud Strife," she screamed, kicking over her desk. "Fear me!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A half smile adorned his cruel face at the sounds of Tifa's screams. People froze as he passed, some stared in awe while others in fright. He was Sephiroth's second in command, the last line of defense for his master. 

__

Years ago you would have rather died then called him master, the voice of his memories whispered. 

The smile disappeared, a sneer slowly melted onto his features. That voice was always there, always at the edge of his mind. But it made sure that it was never forgotten, never passed over. At nights it would keep him awake, driving any sleep from him. He loathed that voice more than anything. The voice that had once been him, that longed to be once again.

__

Yet I still live, while you are a mere shadow of my past, he reminded the voice, not bothering to reply to the last comment. 

__

You know that I am right, it laughed at him. 

"You are dead," he spat to it as the cold Nibelhiem air welcomed him. 

Harsh laughter trickled from his lips when the voice didn't reply. _Don't get too cocky_, a new voice said.

__

You! He would recognize that voice anywhere. _Get out of my head, I killed you long ago._

The voice snickered to him, _killed me and stole my life._

"I no longer need your life Zack. I have one of my own," Cloud whispered out loud.

__

One that is driving you mad. _You are a cold blooded killer, serving the one man you swore to hate,_ Zack's haunting voice reminded him. 

__

I hate you, he yelled to the voice. Zack's voice slowly faded away, returning back to the Lifestream. As Zack's voice disappeared others took his place. Cloud broke in a run, trying to escape the voices. One of the most feared men in the world ran. But he could not run, could not hide, could not rid himself of his insanity. 


	6. General Cid of Icicle Inn

The single slip of paper was being passed around between the five of us. Shera sat at the head of the table, palms flat on the table. Her chin was resting against her hands, she slowly watched out reactions. Earlier she had brought us the paper. Next to me, Trista was scowling at a picture on the wall. The words in the note had angered her as much as they had saddened her. 

"He's crazy," I said slapping the paper Mitsu had just lay on the table. 

"He is only doing what he feels is right," Shanna said, coming to his defense. 

"If I remember correctly, Reno said that General Cloud could kick his ass," I commented, remembering my first meeting with the red haired man.

"General Cloud could easily kill him," Shera said. 

Silence hung in the air as the bitter truth found it's way home. In my mind, I could still see the scribbled letters. 

__

'I have gone after Cloud. 

Do not look for me or try to stop me. 

I have my own personal reasons.

Trista, I'm sorry.

Reno'

Throughout our entire meeting Trista had remained oddly silent. I wanted to ask her what he had meant, but I would wait until later tonight. 

"We have to abide by his wishes and not look for him," Diallo pointed out. "Reno can take care of himself. We have more important things to worry about."

A few of us exchanged glances, knowing full well what Diallo was hinting at. It had been nearly a month since our visit to Cosmo Canyon. Since eighty baskets had appeared, with the heads of the people we were suppose to be protecting. With each General defeated more people died. The note attached said the next number would be a hundred. 

"We have let to much time pass," Shanna said. "The General's are getting confident again."

"They always have been confident," Mitsu muttered. 

"We must defeat General Cid next," Diallo explained. "It will take away their major mode of transportation. With the defeat of General Cid we will acquire the Highwind."

Glancing over I caught the look of despair on Shera's face. Elena had explained to me awhile back that Shera had strong feelings for the man. 

"Shera…"

Glancing up the older woman caught my eye. "I won't let my feelings for him get in the way. I know what must be done."

Leaning out of sight for a moment, Shera grabbed a map and spread it across the table. She pointed to a small X higher up.

"This is where General Cid is located at. The city has no given name, so we call it Icicle Inn. It was originally thought that he would take control of Rocket Town," Shera explained, pointing to another part of the map.

"But that is to close to Nibelheim, where General Tifa is located," Mitsu informed us.

"That's right. Icicle Inn area is very cold and icy. Also there is a mountain side that you must be wary of," Shera commented.

"Icicle Inn is also extremely close to the Northern Cave," Trista said, finally speaking. "It will be dangerous because it will put us close to Sephiroth and General Cloud."

I felt my eyes widen at that comment. _On the same continent as Sephiroth, that could get tricky._

"We will have to be fast then," I said calmly. "If Sephiroth is informed that General Cid is being attacked who knows how long it will take for him to send reinforcements."

"Meaning we risk going up against General Cloud as well," Shanna whispered.

"Or even Sephiroth himself."

We slowly turned to look at Trista. She refused to meet our stares, still looking at the picture on the wall. The thought of meeting up against Sephiroth now was too much for me to comprehend. He would kill us for sure. 

"Then we will just have to move fast," Diallo concluded.

"Easier said than done," Mitsu grumbled. "We will have to defeat General Cid and get as many people on the Highwind as possible. All in a short period of time."

"We can do it," Shanna said, trying to cheer us up. 

"We will see," Trista whispered.

Reaching out she slipped the paper off the table. Folding Reno's note she shoved it into her pocket. Standing slowly, she left.

"What is wrong with her?"

Shera glanced back at me, hearing my commented. "Reno was the one that brought Trista here. He found her on the streets when she was younger. He promised to protect her."

__

Oh. 

The meeting was dismissed and we all rose to our feet.

"I'm heading down for something to eat," Mitsu said while patting his stomach. "Who cares to join me?"

Together, the four of us headed down to eat. We chatted about everything, but underneath it all I could see everybody's worry. I shared the same feelings. This mission could easily be our last. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

After checking her room and the sixth floor I decided to try and find Trista. She wasn't in the normal places she went to think. With a quick stop by the General's cells I headed for the training area. Stopping in the doorway I saw her. 

Her back was to me, her spear clutched in her right hand. Gripping the handle she swung it in an upwards motion. Stray strands of hair that had escaped the ponytail floated around her face. Each motion was fluid, her body moving easily. Her right foot shifted slowly, bringing her easily into a new stance. 

A conversation I had had with Reeve floated through my memory. He had described fighting as an art. The warrior was skilled at every move, each motion easily executed. It was like a dancer performing to a beat of music. Warriors performed to the beats of war. At this moment I believed every word of it. 

Trista held the spear away from her body, pointing to the left. Swinging it in front of her, her free hand grasped it below her left hand. Slowly it sunk to the ground and with a twist of her wrists, rose into the air. Her feet moved, leading her in different directions. No movement was jerked or abrupt. I wished I could handle a weapon like that. Like it was simply another part of my body. 

"It's amazing, isn't it."

Looking over my shoulder I spotted Shera approaching. Quietly we continued to watch Trista practice.

"You said General Cid had a spear," I asked. "Where his movements like that?"

Shera nodded. "He had excellent control of it. Trista's moves are flowing, like an artist. But I have never seen another who could compare to him."

"Do you have any regrets over what we are about to do," I questioned wanting to know. 

Glancing over at me, Shera gave a slow smile. "On the last night I saw him he asked me to make him a promise. That if anything happened to him, I wouldn't let him suffer. He didn't want to live if he had to live under Sephiroth's control. I intend to keep the promise I made to him."

"Shera, once we defeat Sephiroth he will be back to his normal self." But even I sounding like I didn't believe it was true.

"Nobody is certain what will happen once Sephiroth is defeated. It is simply," she paused for a moment, "a waiting game."

With one last glance at Trista, Shera left. Watching her go, I felt her words sink it. She was right, nobody knew what was going to happen when and if Sephiroth was defeated. What if they never went back to their old personalities? What if Sephiroth's defeat causes them to die?

Turning back I spotted Trista staring at me. Sweat glistened on her forehead. Strands of hair crisscrossed her face. With a steady hand she brushed the hair off her face.

"How long have you been standing there?"

To tell the honest truth, I have no clue now long I had been here. "I'm not sure."

Leaning down she picked a towel up off the ground. Wiping the sweat from her face she draped it over her shoulders. 

"What are your thoughts," I asked as she approached me.

"On what?"

"Everything."

"I'm not entirely sure what to think now. I know facing off against General Cid will be dangerous. We aren't ready to go up against General Cloud and especially Sephiroth," Trista said coming to join me. 

Wrapping my arm around her shoulder I gave her a soft hug. She leaned into me with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry about Reno."

Tapping the blunt end of her spear on the ground she said nothing at first. Finally, "He made his own decision. I have to respect it. I just wish he had let us go with him."

"I agree, we have to respect his wishes."

Nodding, she resumed tapping her spear against the ground. 

"What if we do have to face General Cloud," I asked, curiosity overtaking me. 

"We die," a voice behind us said sharply.

Jumping slightly, we both turned to see Shanna standing behind us. She gave a slight wave and laughed. Trista made a grab for the older girl, and she easily avoided it. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that," I snapped trying hard to sound mad. 

"Okay, next time I'll come screaming down the hall," she laughed stepping around us.

"Where are you going," Trista asked, turning to watch her go. 

"Have to feed the starving General's," Shanna explained with a wave over her shoulder. 

"Go with her," Trista ordered, shoving me in her direction. 

  
"But…"

"I could always use the help of a big strong man," Shanna teased hearing us.

With one last glance at Trista, who crossed her arms and gave a menacing glare, I chased Shanna down. Our walk to the lower level was quiet. Waiting on the other side of the door was a table topped with trays of food. A riffle, that Shanna leaned over and grabbed, was propped up against the table. I grabbed the first tray and followed her to General Yuffie's cell. 

"Where's that other girl," General Yuffie asked calmly, looking us over.

"She couldn't make it," Shanna said tossing me the keys. 

The familiar sounds of the cell unlocking echoed down the hall. Shanna leveled the gun on General Yuffie's head, ready to kill if she tried anything. 

"So who is next," she asked, making small talk.

"Why do we have to tell you," Shanna sneered.

"General Cid."

I could feel Shanna's eyes on my back but I ignored her. I didn't see anything wrong with telling them, they had no way of communicating with the outside world. 

"When?"

Backing out of the cell, I shook my head. Now that I wasn't going to tell her. Swiftly, we repeated the process with the next two Generals. Finishing we headed back up the stairs. 

"I can't believe you told," Shanna hissed.

"What harm could it possibly do?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bitter wind slapped at our face's as we walked. Each of us was shivering, the cold air cutting us like knifes. I really did hate this weather, snow had never been my favorite thing. Next to me, Diallo was swearing angrily. He had grown up in Coast del Sol so he really wasn't use to the snow.

"I hate this," Diallo snarled, kicking up snow. The wind caught it and blew it into our faces. "Damn it!"

"Just calm down. We are almost there," Mitsu reassured him. Raising one gloved hand, he pointed. "Look, there is the village."

Our paces increased as the buildings grew taller. Trista suddenly stopped, spotting something. Shanna came to a stop next to her and stared.

"What?"

"General Cid," Trista explained. "He's waiting for us."

Squinting, I could see a figure standing at the entrance to the town. A spear was pointed in our direction, like a sick welcoming sign. 

"How did he know we were coming?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Shanna pointed to Diallo. "Perhaps his yelled tipped him off to our approach."

"Sorry," Diallo apologized.

We began to pick up our pace, almost running to reach the town. I couldn't figure out why we were so happy to get there quickly. 

"Why are we running," I asked.

"If he knew we were coming, General Cloud could already be on his way," Trista explained.

Shit, could things get any worse for us? A movement caught my attention and I came to halt. Stepping around a building was a blonde man. In his right hand he held a huge sword. I recognized the man from his wild hair.

"General Cloud is already there," I gasped, pointing to the blonde general.

"This is bad," Mitsu whispered. "Very bad."

__

No shit.

"Well, what is the plan now?"

"We split into two groups," Trista started. "Conlan, you come with me and we will take on General Cloud. The rest of you take care of General Cid."

I couldn't keep the look of shock off my face. I wasn't ready to face up against General Cloud. "Are you sure that is such a great idea?"

Diallo nodded, agreeing with me. "You two could get killed."

Turning, Trista addressed us with a stern look. "We can't take them both on at the same time. It would be too dangerous. Defeat General Cid and get to the Highwind. Conlan and I can distract General Cloud long enough for the three of you to defeat him. If we can get away, we will rendezvous here. If we aren't here, head back to Neo-Midge and we will try to contact you."

The look in everybody's eyes told me they weren't to sure of the plan. But it was the best that we could do under these circumstances. As we entered the town, we split into two groups. Glancing one last time as Trista I felt my fear begin to dissolve. The look on her face was one of determination. 

"We can do this," I whispered to her. 

"Just don't die on me."

The sound of gunshots ripped through the quiet air and I forced myself not to turn and look. I couldn't give him an opening that would allow him to rid my body of it's head.

"General Cloud," Trista addressed him.

"Conlan and Trista. So very pleased to meet you finally," the man said with a sweeping bow. 

Trista and I exchanged glances. He knew who we were already. 

"I see from the troubled looks on your faces that you are curious as to how I know your names," General Cloud said, his sword still pointed at the ground. "Fear can bring much loyalty to the opposing side."

Blinking, I tried to figure out what he was getting at. 

"You are saying there is a spy within our faction," Trista asked.

"There was a spy in AVALANCHE," he said. "Why can't there be a spy in Kibo."

The feeling of betrayal that grew within me was shattered as General Cloud attacked. Raising her spear, Trista quickly blocked his attack and I jumped back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shanna advancing on General Cid's back with a blade. Her gun was lying in the snow a few feet away. Grabbing my sword in a better grip I mirrored her attack. But unlike General Cid, the man I was attacking knew I was coming. 

Shoving Trista away with sheer force he spun and blades clashed. Stepping back he attacked again. His sword passed my defenses and opened a gash on my arm. Swinging again blood splattered the ground from a wound on my other arm. Our blades locked, our bodies pressing together. Over his shoulder I could see Trista advancing. 

Leaning back slightly his foot lashed out and caught me in the abdomen. _Every move we make he is always one step ahead of us_. 

Blood splashed against the white snow. Stumbling backwards, Trista clutched her left thigh. Her leg gave out and she collapsed to the ground. That huge sword rose into the air and swung down for a killing blow. Sprinting I crushed the snow under my feet, trying to reach her in time. Ducking low I swung around him and caught his sword with mine. My arms burned with the effort it took to keep his blade from dropping lower. 

The roar of engines filled the air. Glancing over, General Cloud gave a yell of rage. The Highwind was slowly beginning to raise off the ground. Shoving me away, General Cloud watched with anger as the Highwind took to the sky. 

Using the opportunity to my full advantage, I grabbed Trista's arm and we ran. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My whole body was shaking by the time we collapsed on the deck of the Highwind. Trista sat next to me, breathing heavily. 

"I don't believe it!" Shanna screamed, running onto the deck to join us. "You two survived."

Dropping to her knees, Shanna wrapped her arms around Trista, giving her a hug. Trista returned the embrace and Shanna moved on to me.

"Barely," she confessed. "If you hadn't pulled away with the Highwind when you did, he would have killed us."

"He's amazing," I said. "Always one step ahead of us. It's going to be hard to beat him."

Quickly Shanna helped Trista tie a makeshift bandage on the wound in her leg.

"Somebody betrayed us," Trista explained, moving to help me stop the flow of blood from the wounds on my arms.

"What?"

I looked up at Shanna, not surprised at the look of shock on her face. "General Cloud told us. That was how he was there so quickly. A spy."

Leaving Shanna and Trista to figure things out I took a tour of the Highwind. I was amazed at how big it was. The air ship we had used to get to Wutai was half the size of this baby. No wonder General Cloud was so angry to part with it. Coming to the cockpit I found Diallo and Mitsu hovering around the pilot. 

"Great job man," Diallo said, slapping me on the back.

"Hey, you three did a good job in taking care of General Cid."

Mitsu laughed and Diallo tried to force all the credit onto Mitsu. Finally they began to tell the story of the battle. How Mitsu had distracted General Cid long enough for Shanna to find a knife and attack. Looking through the giant windows Neo-Midgar finally came into sight. It was a sight I was all to happy to see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trista emerged from my bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair. We had been back in Neo-Midgar for three days now. Things were finally starting to settle down again. 

"What are you looking at," she snapped tugging at her tank top. 

"Nothing," I laughed. 

Pulling the towel off her head she threw it at me. The sound of pounding at my door dragged our attention away from each other. Trista walked over to answer it while I dug a shirt out of my drawers. 

"Hey Trista," Shanna greeted when she opened the door. "I'm missing a gun. Know where it is at?"

"Shanna, you have tons of guns," I called, pulling my shirt over my head. "You can't tell me you are upset because one is missing."

"I left to the training area and when I came back it was gone. I had my door locked," Shanna explained. "Somebody got into my room and took it."

"I was just out in the hall ten minutes ago," Trista explained. "I didn't see anybody."

Joining Trista and Shanna at the door, words echoed through my mind. 

__

"He didn't want to live if he had to live under Sephiroth's control. I intend to keep the promise I made to him."

Shera had told that to me when I talked to her before we went against General Cid. But she wouldn't actually follow up on that, would she?

"Where is Shera?"

Shanna shrugged. "Last I saw her she was talking about wanting to see General Cid." 

"Shit," I swore loudly. "She took your gun."

"What?"

Pushing the two girls aside I sprinted down the hall. I could hear their footsteps beating the ground as they followed. Racing down stairs, I headed for the entrance to the lower level. 

"What are you talking about, Conlan?" Trista asked as she caught up with me.

"She told me that she made a promise. That if General Cid had to live under Sephrioth's control, he didn't want to live at all," I explained, fumbling with the keys for the lock to the lower level. Finding the right key card I opened the door. "She's going to kill him."

There was a silence as we ran down the stairs. Rounding corners we found a group of guards waiting by the last door to the cells. Shoving past them we reached the door.

"Shera wanted privacy," a female guard explained to Shanna. 

The doorknob felt cold against my palm as I pulled it open. Walking in Trista and Shanna followed me.

"Wait there," Shanna ordered, slamming the door.

"I told you I would keep that promise," a voice said.

I recognized Shera's voice instantly. This time it sounded strained though, like she was fighting hard not to cry. Rounding another corner we spotted her. She was standing at the last cell, General Cid was pressed up against the bars. 

"You stupid woman, why would I ever want you to keep a promise to me," he sneered.

"Captain, I'm sorry."

Two gunshots pierced the air. General Cid staggered backwards, blood blossoming on his chest. All we could do was watch and General Cid collapsed in his cell. With shaking hands Shera slowly raised the gun and pointed it at her right temple.

"Shera!"

Turning, she looked us over with a soft smile. "Forgive me. I had to keep the promise."

The left side of her temple exploded outwards, red blood splashing the wall. Shanna screamed at the sight that fell before her. The gun clattered to the floor and Shera's body collapsed. 

"Help her," Trista yelled running to the fallen woman's side. Dropping to her knees Trista checked for a pulse. "Shanna! She's still alive, go get help!"

Shanna turned and ran for the stairs, searching for anybody who could help. I reached her side and dropped down next to her.

"How can she still be alive?"

Shaking her head, Trista grabbed my hand and pressed it against Shera's left temple. "Hold pressure there. Some people survive. The part of the brain that keeps you alive isn't located there." 

I could feel blood pulsing through my fingers. I shuddered, swearing I could feel other things trying to escape her head. But my head just wouldn't accept it, not wanting to put a name to it.

"Come on Shanna," Trista pleaded, holding Shera's other temple. "Hurry!"

Looking at Shera's blank expression I fought to not cry. "Don't die Shera! You can't die!"


	7. General Vincent of Junon

Her back was leaning against the headboard, knees tucked up to her chest. She hadn't said anything to me since I walked in. Tossing my jacket across the back of a chair. Kicking my shoes off, I climbed onto the bed to join her.

"Has anything changed," Trista asked, looking over at me.

"Nothing," I said, telling her the results of my journey. "The doctors say Shera may never wake up again."

"She doesn't want to wake up again," she said. "She already made her decision. We are the ones keeping her alive. She died that day with General Cid."

Reaching out, I pulled her into my arms.

"I know we should let her go," Trista whispered, resting her head against my chest. "Now I believe we are keeping her alive more for our benefit, than for hers."

Touching soft hair, I gently brushed it behind her right ear. I couldn't say anything yet, because I knew she was right. Shera didn't want to live anymore, she had taken her own life. But now with technology we were keeping her alive. She had been ready to leave, yet we weren't ready to let her go. 

"Tomorrow we will have to talk it over with everybody else," I finally concluded. "To hear what they have to say on the matter."

"Yeah," she whispered softly. "I'm still worried about Reno."

"How long has it been now," I asked, my thoughts on the red haired man.

"Nearly two months since we last saw him," she told me. "I would like at least some sign that he is still alive."

"He's alive," I reassured her. "We have just to have faith in his actions. Reno won't die."

Trista didn't say anything immediately and the silence hung heavily in the air. I knew in my heart she wanted to believe me, but doubt always clouded her mind. Without speaking a word she slowly nodded her head, finally coming to a conclusion. Reaching out my fingers brushed the lamp and quickly switched it out.

Darkness eclipsed the room and it made me think. _Eerie, with the simple flick of a switch everything can go dark. How similar it is to life_. 

The feel of softness touching my lips drove me from those dark thoughts. I collapsed into her embrace, and for a moment, forgot everything.

But everything catches up with you eventually and even the warm arms of a lover couldn't keep fate from invading my mind again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The meeting had been swift and a conclusion reached immediately. Together, we had walked to the infirmary which was located on the second floor. When I first saw it, I couldn't help but wonder why it looked nothing like other infirmaries. But Shanna had reminded me that the Shinra building had looked very different before Meteor had struck. 

The doctor glanced up as we entered. I could feel her gaze watching us as we walking past the many empty beds. Near the back Shera's bed was blocked by the pure white curtain. I found it funny that they used white in an infirmary. Perhaps it was because it was a pure color, so people could die surrounded by purity. It was thoughts like that, that kept me going.

The five of use gathered around Shera's bed and it hurt me to look at her. She looked like a ghost amongst the whiteness. A tube was down her throat, keeping her breathing. 

"Hey Shera," Mitsu said softly, slowly reaching out and touching her right hand. 

The only response was the sound of the oxygen machine that was keeping her alive. Glancing between the rest of the group I found it odd. We were most likely the ones that were going to die, but now we had to say goodbye to someone who tried to take their own life. It simply wasn't fair, in my opinion. Shaking my head, I tried to get my thought process back in order.

Everybody stood in silence, nobody wishing to speak first. Finally it was Diallo that spoke.

"Shera, we want you to know that we are going to respect your wishes. You want to be with Gen… I mean Cid Highwind and we are the ones keeping you away from your wish."

Shanna lifted Shera's right hand and held it. "We are sorry that our selfish acts are keeping you trapped here."

Turning, Trista turned the heart monitor to silent alarm as Mitsu began to speak.

"I don't think we were willing to let you go because you wanted to be with our enemy," Mitsu paused for a moment. Trista reached across the front of me and touched his arm, encouraging him to continue. "We never got the chance to get to know this man you spoke of. All we could see what the mindless drones that followed Sephiroth's orders. You saw the man deep within that was crying to get free."

"You did something we could never do," Trista spoke finally, hesitantly touching Shera's left shoulder. 

"Our acts were selfish," I repeated. "But now, we are going to put aside our feelings and think of yours. Goodbye Shera, thank you for introducing me to everyone."

Slowly, each whispered their personal farewells. With steady hands, Trista turned the machines off. I couldn't watch the heart monitor, I had already seen Shera die once. I did not want to witness it a second time. 

I don't know how long afterwards we stayed. But it became too much for me and I had was the first to leave. The minute I was in out of the infirmary I was running. My feet pounded the floor and my eyes burned with unshed tears. I didn't know where I was running. 

At that moment, I didn't care.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Manila file folders were spread out across the large table in the conference room. Trista and Shanna were at opposite ends of the table when I arrived, each deeply immersed in the contents of the file they were reading. It had been nearly a month since Shera had finally passed away and we had decided it was time to move on to the next General. Mitsu had mentioned something about Reeve saying there being files on the next General. We had taken his advice and raided the 2nd level basement, that before then, nobody had known about. 

We had found files labeled Valentine, Vincent; Lockhart, Tifa; and Strife, Cloud. Right now we were focusing on General Vincent's files, since he was next on the list. 

"So what am I killing brain cells over today," I asked, tossing myself into one of the chairs. 

Shanna glanced up, rubbing her eyes in the process. "We saved all the medical files for you. Trista and I have the files from his days when he was a Turk."

"Oh I just feel the love," I joked, picking up one of the files. 

I lost myself in the files, but mostly it was the files that lost me. Half of the stuff this Professor Hojo wrote about was too confusing to follow. Almost all the files mentioned Sephiroth and a being called Jenova. The name Jenova meant nothing to me. We had found a huge stack of files of Jenova but passed them by. We also had passed by things labeled Gainsborough, Aerith; Gast, Iflana; and somebody named Zax. On all of the labels about the man named Zax, the last name has been crossed out. As though they were trying to hide something.

"Whoa," I gasped, not realizing I had spoken out loud.

"What is it?" Trista's voice invaded my thoughts.

"I found something interesting in this file on General Vincent that Hojo wrote," I explained. Holding the file up I began to read out loud. "X day, X month, X year. I have found the perfect test subject for my newest experiment. Shinra was unwilling to provide me with a subject so I acquired one myself. After killing one Vincent Valentine I was able to cover up the real reason for the murder. Calling it an act of self defense after Valentine became in raged and attacked me. Everybody found it a viable answer. Most were aware of his displeasure with me, in knowing Lucrecia had not chosen him."

"Are you saying General Vincent is already dead," Shanna asked, putting down the file she was reading.

"There is more," I said flipping through pages. "X day, X month, X year. I have successfully implanted the being known simply as Chaos into Vincent Valentine. Unknown would be the effects it would have, since the host was dead. Returning many hours later I found Vincent Valentine to be gone from where I left him, indicating that Chaos had successfully revived the host. I shall not inform Lucrecia of what has transpired, in hopes that Vincent Valentine will go looking for her not vice versa."

A hush filled the conference room. Something touched my shoulder, causing me to jerk away. Trista rested her hand on my shoulder after I had finally relaxed. I hadn't realized she had gotten to her feet. 

"Is there anymore," she asked.

"X day, X month, X year. I have been unable to locate Vincent Valentine, since implanting Chaos into him. He has not left Nibelhiem since nobody has seen him and Lucrecia has not spoken of seeing him. One day in the future I hope to come across him again. But now Lucrecia is ready to give birth and I must focus my attention on Sephiroth," I finished reading. "That's all it says about General Vincent."

Tossing the file onto the table, a photo fluttered out of the back. The three of us watched as it drifted to the ground. Trista leaned down and picked it up. A frown creased her features as she looked over the picture. Shanna and I gathered around to see it. The picture was that of a giant monster. It looked to be taken minutes before the camera was destroyed. In the background I could barely make out two figures. Turning the photo over, we looked at the back.

Written clearly in bold cursive letters was one word.

**__**

Chaos.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The smell of the sea tickled my senses as we walked through the streets of Junon. People were gathered around, watching us as we walked past. Many were peering out from around doors or hanging out windows. Nobody made any sound, but I could see from the looks in their eyes they were grateful to see us. We had been in Junon now for almost an hour and still had seen no sign of General Vincent. 

"Do you think he is going to show," Diallo asked as we rested for a few minutes.

"I thought this was suppose to be a surprise attack," Shanna muttered, aiming her gun at the ocean. "Bang."

"Very funny Shanna," Diallo smirked.

"We have to get into the building," Trista observed, staring upwards at the building. "But how?"

"Did we cover this in breaking and entering 101," I joked, which brought a swift punch from Trista. "Sorry."

"Hey," somebody called. "Over here."

We exchanged worried glances and jogged over to the man who had summoned us. The man was holding a door open, waving at it frantically.

"Go in here. Down the hall there is an elevator, it's the only way up. He can usually be found on the third floor," the man whispered, shoving us through the door.

"Why are you helping us," Mitsu asked over his shoulder.

"That man killed my only daughter, Priscilla" the old man snarled. "I want to see justice."

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped. This man was believing in us, we couldn't disappoint him. We thank the man and turned to leave. I could see more people beginning to gather. They were forming a path for us to walk. We were their hero's.

My reflection caught my eye and we began to grow closer to the building. Looking at it, I sighed. Some hero. Reaching the building, we began to run. 

Running through the halls we reached the elevator a few minutes later. Pressing the button we waited calmly for the elevator to arrive. I could hear it descending and I got a sweeping feeling of dread. The doors began to slide open and I raised my sword, ready for an attack. 

The doors opened and nothing jumped out at us. Cautiously we checked the elevator then piled inside. 

"This is a bad way to attack," Trista noted as the doors slid shut. "Too easy for General Vincent to set a trap."

"You heard the old man. It's the only way up. Besides, it's perfectly safe."

Trista glanced over at me and I could see the gears working in her head. Trying to find some sort of false words in the mans advice. The elevator shuddered to a stop and the doors began to swing open. A golden claw shot between the doors and grabbed Mitsu roughly by the jacket, jerking him out of the elevator. 

__

Okay, so I was wrong.

The first thing I saw was red and I had the sinking feeling Mitsu was already dead. But it was General Vincent, dressed entirely in red. Mitsu was sprawled on the floor, leaning against a wall were he had been thrown. 

"Be careful he doesn't transform into Chaos," Trista warned as we circled.

Through the folds of the red cape I could see the silver handle of a gun. "Be careful he doesn't shoot us as well."

Mitsu had finally dragged himself off the floor and came to join us. General Vincent watched us circle him with a calculated crimson stare. He made no immediate move and it was unclear who he would attack first. Slowly the man lowered his hands, his gaze still level with us. 

"You have me outnumbered five to one," General Vincent stated, ebony locks of hair falling across his face. 

"That didn't stop the others from attacking us," Diallo pointed out.

"The others are stupid," he said calmly, his eyes still watching us. 

I didn't like the way his eyes watched us. I could see him searching for weaknesses, waiting for one of us to drop our guard. He was smart, knowing exactly the best ways to attack us. Mitsu let his guard down first and General Vincent attacked. His movements were swift and he was on Mitsu before he could move. His claw caught the light as it arched through the air.

Red blood splashes the ground as that claw tore into Mitsu's body. Trista reacted first, launching herself into General Vincent. The force of her momentum threw them sideways and they crashed to the ground. Shanna grabbed Mitsu and dragged him away from the fight. With a nod to Diallo we moved in. 

Trista was trying to get away, but she was getting tangled with that red cape. Finally she pulled free and he grabbed her. With the claw trapped under his body he grabbed her neck with his good hand. 

Her spear clattered to the ground as she grabbed at the grip General Vincent had on her throat. Crimson eyes raged with anger as he slowly climbed to his feet. 

"Help," Trista gasped, clawing at the grip on her throat. 

I would have tried the same tactic Trista had, but I was afraid the movement would cause more damage than help. Finally, there was only one logical thing I could think of to do. Raising my sword, deciding to simply cut his hand from his body. 

Those eyes flickered in my direction and I knew he had figured out what I was planning. He released Trista, shoving her away. His hand tangled in my jackets, lifting me into the air. Straining, I tried to touch the ground again. This was bad, definitely very bad. With a snarl General Vincent threw me away. 

I could feel my body arch through the air. It seemed liked an eternity I was flying. My body slammed into a wall. I hit the ground of my side with a sickening thud, my head bouncing off the ground. Pain tore through my body, drawing a cry to my lips. 

Through blurry vision I saw what transpired next. Diallo was leaning over Trista, trying to help her to her feet. General Vincent kicked him swiftly in the stomach. Diallo groaned, his arms giving out. Grabbing the back of his shirt, General Vincent tossed him aside. He crashed into Mitsu who was struggling to his feet. General Vincent was leaning down to grab Trista again when Shanna attacked. Using the handle of her gun as a club she beat him over the back of the head with it. 

Trista tried scooted across the ground as General Vincent collapsed. He landed across her legs, face in her lap. If my head wasn't pounding so much, I would have laughed.

With one last look over the scene darkness finally closed in on me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The first thing I saw was a pair of worried eyes looking down at me. I blinked, finally noticing the intense whiteness around me. Trista pulled back to look at me. Heaven's she is a beautiful sight to wake up to.

"When did we get back," I asked, trying to sit up. 

Waves of nausea overtook me and I stopped trying to move.

"About an hour ago," Trista explained, gently smoothing the blankets over my chest. Her voice was scratchy but slowly sounding like it was returning to normal. 

"Is everybody okay," I asked next.

"Everybody is fine," she reassured me. Leaning down she lay her lips against my forehead. "You should rest, you have a bad concussion."

Nodding slightly I felt the pain killers begin to kick in again. I felt her hand touch mine and darkness welcomed me again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cold air slammed Reno's face as he climbed closer to the Northern Cave. He had been staying at the Icicle Inn after Trista and the group had defeated Cid. He had watched the entire thing. Conlan had come a long way in his training, able to take on Cloud and live. Reno was impressed by them. Knowing that they were doing fine on their own. 

They didn't need him or anybody else. With a little more time, they may even be able to take on Cloud again and live. _But behind Cloud, is Sephiroth_. Reno sighed, breath fogging up before his face. This whole thing was going to fail. Nobody could fight Sephiroth and live. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the poor excuse for a human being," a voice laughed behind him. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Reno caught a glimpse of the man that stood behind him. Turning fully, he stared the blonde man down. Slipping his weapon from his belt he held it at his side.

"What brings you all the way out here," Cloud questioned. "Thinking about defeated Sephiroth yourself?"

Reno sneered at the joking tone in his voice. "I don't need to defeat Sephiroth. I'm only concerned with destroying you."

Cloud chuckled deeply at his words, bringing another sneer to Reno's lips. Reaching behind his back, Cloud grasped the handle of his broadsword and pulled it forward. Glancing between his weapon and the red head, Cloud smiled. He tossed his sword into the snow and pulled a long blade from a sheath on his calf. 

Reno smirked with a mix of delight and fear. Without the weight of the broadsword, Cloud had just given himself the ultimate path to victory. 

"Let's make this a closer to fair fight," Cloud joked.

Reno saw no humor in Cloud's voice. Those mako enhances blue eyes were ice. Reno saw no signs of the former Cloud, the one he had first seen in the church in Midgar. 

Bracing his feet, Reno attacked. With lightening fast moves Cloud raised the blade and caught Reno's weapon with it. He felt ever muscle in his body straining, trying to fight past Cloud's defenses. He stared into Cloud's eyes. Searching their depths for some form of sanity. 

Cloud stepped aside and Reno stumbled forward. The blade Cloud held struck out and dug deep in his arm. Stumbling, he dropped to one knee, left hand braced against the frozen ground. Blindly he spun, throwing himself into another futile attempt. 

Every attack he threw at Cloud, the man wan had a counter attack. Cloud was faster, stronger, and calmer than he was. Reno was fighting on sheer anger, Cloud was completely calm, almost considering it a game. A foot lashed out, catching Reno's right hand. His weapon went flying, lost to the white snow. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw where it landed. For a moment, he was slightly tempted to go after it. Teeth chattering, his weapon lost, realization slapped him in the face. 

__

It was a failure. Sheer foolishness kept us all blinded to that fact.

Drop of blood stained the snow as Reno collapsed to one knee. Cloud stood over him a frown on his face. A hand tangled in Reno's hair, dragging him to his feet. Icy blue eyes met his and he refused to struggle. If he was going to die, he would accept his fate. Blonde hair moved as Cloud tilted his head to one side, looking him over. 

"You would have made a great addition to our side," Cloud commented. 

"There isn't enough alcohol in the world that would make me join with you," Reno snapped. Now he felt bad for missing his last opportunity to drown himself in booze. 

"Too bad."

The blade moved swiftly, slicing open his neck. Cloud released the former Turk and he collapsed to the ground, crimson staining the white snow. As the man lay dying, Cloud went and retrieved his sword. Cleaning the knife, he returned it to the sheath. Hitching his sword to his back, slowly he retuned to where Reno lay dying. 

"I wasn't lying when I said you would have made a great addition to our side," he explained, kneeling in the crimson snow. "But I believe your little team would make an even better addition." 

Reno's mind was a sea of memories as his life slowly poured out onto the snow. Closing his eyes he recalled his thoughts. He saw Trista, five years ago, curled in a ball in an alley in Neo-Midgar. Rude and Elena as they sat in a bar, drinking away their worries. The angry last feelings he had felt when Tseng, his mentor, slowly died. 

In his mind he could hear voices, the sounds were all so familiar. Voices he hadn't heard in so long. 

Soon, his voice became one with theirs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I stood by her side as two men slowly moved the makeshift coffin away. It had arrived a few hours ago and only now was it being moved. Reno's body had lay inside, his hands clasped over his chest. Whoever had sent the body had cleaned it up slightly. The blood had been washed from his face and hair, dressed in an exact duplicate of his Turks uniform. The wound on his neck was clean and void of blood.

Raking my fingers through my hair, I knew it was a joke. They had taken care of Reno. Showing us that we couldn't. 

People slowly left and finally only Trista and I remained. 

"Trista," I whispered, lightly touching her shoulder.

"Conlan," she said, her voice lower. I could hear the strain as she fought to keep it steady. 

"Yes?"

Slowly she turned to look at me, tears welling in her eyes. "You were wrong. Reno did die."

I couldn't find any words to comfort her. Reaching for her, I took her in my arms, feeling her trembling body leaning against mine. 

"We'll get them for this," I told her. 

She nodded, not saying a word. 

__

This time we can't let them get away with it. They made my baby cry. Some things, one just can't forgive. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Authors Note: Uh… yay. Interesting chapter… sorry I got rid of Reno…. I'm gonna miss the guy too. Review are always welcome, as always. 


	8. Fading into Darkness

Pain seemed to be the only thing that I could feel at the moment. Even breathing hurt at the moment. But was it really worth it? Hell yes! I must be insane to say that this was all worth it. But we had defeated five of those damn generals. Trista had informed us all that once we healed General Tifa would be next on the list. That was perfectly fine with me. I knew Trista was hurting; the death of Reno had struck her hard. 

__

Damn, I swore pounding my fist into the bedspread. So many of our people were dying. Elena and Rude were killed gathering information. It just wasn't fair I tell you, really not fair. But as Shera had sadly point out, life had to continue. _Shera…_I can't think about her now.

Turning my head I could see that the clock read three in the afternoon. The next meeting wasn't for three hours. Yawning, I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. 

A three-hour nap wasn't sounding so bad right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hallway was splashed with blood. The florescent lights caused the blood to glow a haunting red color. A deathly silence hung over the hallway, the only sound was the buzzing of the lights. 

__

What the hell?

Walking farther into the hall my shoes made a squishing sound. Looking down my eyes widened with surprise. My shoes and the front of my pants were coated in red blood. 

"Shit!"

Running became the top priority on my mind. Getting away from the blood, the silence, and the death. My feet carried me down the hall, down into the darkened end. A body was sprawled in the middle of the floor. Putting on the brakes my blood soaked shoes propelled me down the hallway.

"Fuck!" I could only swear as my feet kicked the body. The motion and sudden stop sent me flying, crashing to the ground with force. Pain shot up my legs and arms as they connected with the ground. Climbing, very slowly, back to my feet I went to investigate the body. I hadn't even remembered waking up from my nap. Crouching beside the fallen individual I grabbed the person's shoulder.

Turning them onto their back I was able to see the person's blood stained chest. Shanna, with dead eyes, stared up at me. Her chest looked as thought somebody had tore it open. Gagging I turned away from Shanna's limp body, but I couldn't get her frightened face to stop dancing around my head. I wanted to say something, more to console myself than anything. But my lips wouldn't move and my voice didn't want to work. 

So I simply continued on, coming across more bodies, more death. Farther down the hall I found Diallo. Or at least I found pieces of him. Body parts were strewn across the hallway, the walls coated with something my brain wasn't willing to recognize. _Diallo, Shanna…what happened to you?_

At the end of the hallway I was presented with a closed door. Taking a deep breath was not the best idea I ever made. My nostrils were filled with the stench of blood and something worse. Gagging I pushed the door open, meeting much resistance. Leaning against the door was Mitsu. A slash that looked unmistakably like claw marks, was across his face. His chest had been ripped open like Shanna's. 

"Mitsu, what did this to you and the others?" I asked his cooling body. Mitsu didn't answer me. If he had, I might have died from a heart attack. 

__

What's that noise, I wondered as something trickled down the hallway. Somebody farther up the hall was laughing. A chilling laugh that shook me to the core. The laughter was drown out by a piercing scream that was quickly silenced.

"Trista!"

Running towards an unknown fate I ran. Please be all right I pleaded as I rounded a corner. The hallway was dark except for a single light. Lying in the pool of light was a body. With jerky motions I walked up to the body. Leaning down I grasped one shoulder, preparing myself for what I would see. 

The body wasn't Trista. It was one of the guard's assigned to watch the cells. _The cells! The Generals!_

Now I realized where I was. The laughter must have come from one of the generals. Most likely General Yuffie, it was a feminine sounding laugh. The sounds of footsteps echoed down the silent halls. Stepping out of the swath of light I waited. Waited for whatever fate was willing to throw at me. _Fate. Why am I always thinking about it?_ The footsteps got closer and my mind was dragged away from those thoughts. I had neither a weapon nor materia, if whatever walked down the hall was unfriendly I was dead. If I died at least I would be in good company. 

The footsteps died away and nobody appeared. I pushed ahead; apparently my stupid side was catching up with me. Retrieving my weapon would have been the smart thing to do. Whatever killed my friends was probably still here; I wasn't going to let it get away. I had to move swiftly, to stop it from killing others

"_Conlan_," somebody called to me. The voice was high and child-like. "_Come, come, come to me… Hear me, see me._"

I wanted to cover my ears and muffle the voice. But I continued farther into the abyss, searching for the owner of that voice.

"_Come little Conlan. Join me in the dark. Hear the words that I speak, see the actions that I take._"

Little? I resent that comment very much. My footsteps echoed in my ears as I walked farther. The voice giggled and sang, as I got closer.

"_Do not be afraid, nothing shall become of you. With words of stolen dreams you come. Faster, faster, don't keep the dreamer waiting,_" the voice sang, growing louder. 

Rounding a corner I froze. Standing in the middle of the hallways was a great beast. I recognized it instantly from the picture we had seen. It was the giant being known simply as Chaos. The wings were wrapped around the body and from inside a giggle emitted. I could only stare as those great wings opened to reveal bloody claws wrapped around Trista's body. Blank eyes stared at me, a single streak of blood across her cheek. 

"_Wake little dreamer, don't keep them waiting. Go to you date, fate is calling._"

The world crashed in on itself, Trista's haunting laughter following me through the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I bolted upright, ignoring the shooting pain through my back. I couldn't get the sound of that laughter out of my head. 

With blurry eyes I looked over at the clock. I'd been asleep for nearly three hours; funny part was I didn't remember falling asleep. Yeah-real funny. Clenching my teeth from the pain I climbed out of bed. The meeting wasn't for ten minutes but it would probably take me that long to actually get there. Stretching helped a lot more than I would have expected. 

Opening my bedroom door led me into the hallway were I collided with Shanna. 

"Hi," we spoke in unison. 

"How are you feeling?" Shanna asked with a smile. 

"Like I was thrown against a wall," I said with a smirk, causing Shanna to laugh. 

"There is a reason for that," she said.

"Right, being thrown into a wall usually causes one to think they were thrown into a wall," I rambled off as we walked down the hall.

Suddenly the hall was bathed in red, alarms all across the hall were blaring loudly. Shanna and I froze, rooted to the ground. 

"Attention! Attention!" The over com came to life. "Attack on lower level. Repeat, attack on lower level. All authorized personal please report immediately."

There was a pause and the message repeated again. _What the fuck?_

"Shanna! Conlan!" 

Sprinting down the hall was Diallo and Mitsu, each looked as though they had been running for quite some time.

"What the hell is going on?"

Diallo paused at his door momentarily. "General Vincent has escaped. He's wrecking havoc on the lower floor in his Chaos form."

The four of us exchanged glances and headed back to our rooms to grab out weapons. The adrenaline pumping through my veins kept my mind from the pain in my back. It wasn't till we were sprinting down stairs that I realized I hadn't seen Trista.

"Where is Trista?" Shanna asked reading my thoughts.

"She's already down there. She was cleaning her weapon on the first floor when the chaos broke," Mitsu said between breaths. "No pun intended."

That brought a laugh despite the current situation. It was good to laugh in times like this, helped remind me that I was human. The main lobby was a wave of people fighting for higher ground. Some ran for doors while others raced to stairs. Keeping my sword down I charged into the people.

"Get out of the way," Shanna yelled as we fought to gain distance. 

The people parted like water as we forced our way through. The only empty area was the stairwell leading to the lower level. Guards stood at a distance making sure nobody went down and nothing came up. 

"Trista already went down," a female guard informed Shanna. 

I whirled on Shanna before racing downstairs. "We'll go first. Shanna you follow with the guards. If things get out of hand, shot to kill."

Mitsu, Diallo, and myself hurried down the stairs. The corridors were bathed in light and I was instantly reminded of my dream. If I had premonitions none of us were leaving this hallway alive. I seriously did not like that idea.

"I can hear Trista," Diallo commented as we raced ahead.

Straining my ears I could hear the sound of screams and weapons clashing. We rounded another corner and came face to face with a monster. Shaking my head I realized the monster was General Vincent in his Chaos form and the monster was currently engaged in battle. It looked exactly like it had in my dreams. Trista was pushed back against a wall, guarding a frightened looking woman. Chaos swung a massive claw and Trista ducked. 

Mitsu palmed one of his knifes and threw it. The blade caught Chaos in the shoulder and with a deafening roar the great being turned on us. 

"Guys!" Trista cried, shoving the woman farther down the hall.

"Kill them Vincent!" General Yuffie yelled from her cell, watching the action with bright eyes.

Diallo swung his swallow and attacked Chaos from the front. Trista charged back down the hall and attacked Chaos from behind. I wanted to attack but I was afraid of getting in one of their way. 

"Take his right side, I'll cover you," Mitsu told me.

Nodding I charged forward and with a swing of my blade joined the battle. Every hit we inflicted only seemed to enrage him more. We circled Chaos trying to keep him from escaping farther. Hands grabbed at my jacket and I swore. It's not a good idea to get too close to the cells.

I don't really remember what happened next. I remember one minute charging forward with Trista and Mitsu, then flying backwards. The three of us crashed into a wall and ended up in a heap on the floor. Somebody's arm was in my face blocking my view. A gut-wrenching scream filled the hallway and my blood ran cold. Shoving the arm out of my way I saw Diallo, clutching in one of Chaos' giant claws. We could only watch as Chaos ripped at Diallo's hanging form. His screams filled the hallway as blood splashed against the walls. 

Trista was screaming as she tried to detangle herself from the heap. Diallo's chest was a mass of blood as Chaos tossed him away. 

"No!" Trista shrieked, finally getting free of us. Diallo landed a few feet in front of us, his blank eyes staring upward. Trista dropped to her knees next to him and clutched his body to her. "Diallo! Diallo! Don't die, Diallo!"

From around the corner appeared the best sight I had ever seen. Shanna, with a group of guards, each carried a gun. They formed a line and faced down Chaos. Trista and Mitsu worked frantically to save Diallo's life. 

"Trista?" Shanna called.

Trista didn't answer her. She was pressing down on a wound in Diallo's chest. Tears flowed freely as the blood pulsed over her hands.

"Kill it!"

I don't remember who said it. I just remember dropping in front of Trista and Mitsu and using my body as a shield for them. Bullets flew overhead, many tearing into Chaos thick skin. As quickly as it began it ended. Chaos collapsed to the floor, slowly transforming back into General Vincent. We all watched with startled eyes as his skin began to rebuild itself. _So it is true. He really can't die, stuck like that for eternity. How horrible that must be for him_. I shook my head angrily, realizing I just had sympathy for one of the generals.

I turned back to Trista as Shanna oversaw the returning of General Vincent to a new cell. Looking up at me I could see pain swimming through Trista's eyes. 

"He's gone," she whispered staring down at her blood stained hands. Reaching over she gently closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Diallo."

All we could do was watch as Trista rose on shaky legs to her feet. She stumbled forwards, the front of her clothes stained in blood. She began to run and I chased after her. I don't know what made me go, but I couldn't let her run off alone. I followed her up to the first floor and to the staircase. People gasped as we ran past them, more from our blood soaked clothes than from anything else. 

Up the stairs we ran, dodging people that stopped to stare. Finally she reached the sixth floor and stopped. 

"Go away," she whispered. 

"Don't blame yourself," I told her.

"Why can't I," she screamed kicking around broken furniture. "I brought him here! He died because of me."

Grabbing her shoulder I forced her to look at me. "Diallo wasn't forced to fight. He had every opportunity to walk away from everything. But he didn't, he stayed."

"He was my friend," she whispered. "I should have protected him."

"You can't protect everybody," I said rubbing her shoulders.

"I have to do something. I should be doing something right now, not standing here," she said in a hurried voice. "We need to get arraignments made, I'm sure he would have wanted to be laid to rest at his home."

Raising my hand, I rested my forehead against it, deep in thought. Trista continued to talk, beginning to pace around the floor. I had never seen this side of her before. Never seen her lose it like this. _Think of something you idiot._

"Trista calm down," I pleaded. 

"I have to get everything done. I can't rely on anybody else to make the arraignments, Diallo wouldn't want that," she continued to speak, ignoring me completely. 

"Diallo wouldn't want you to act like this," I told her, trying desperately to get through to her. "We have to worry about the Generals."

"I don't care about the Generals. This is what I have to do now," she said, not looking at me. "I have to take care of everything here, I can't worry about that anymore."

__

Forgive me. I raised my hand and slapped her across the face. I was breathing deeply and her words stopped. Turning, her eyes met mine and I saw that familiar spark.

"What the hell was that for!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But you weren't making any sense. I couldn't figure out a better way to help you."

"So you slapped me," she raged, redness blossoming on her cheek. "I can't believe you fucking…"

She trailed off, a look appeared in her eyes. The icy look slowly faded away and she bit her lower lip. I held my arms open and she slipped into them. Her arms tightened around my waist. 

"Diallo is really dead," she whispered. "He's really gone."

Suddenly reality came crashing in on me. One of our own was dead, we weren't invincible as I had truly hoped we were.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The salty breeze tickled my nose. I was standing up to my knees in the cold water. Shanna stood to my right, Mitsu and Trista to my left. This had been Diallo's wish, to have his ashes spread in the water. I had almost forgotten we had filled out a slip of paper that said what we wanted in the event that we died. I was hoping we would never have to see those papers again. 

Tears slid freely down Shanna's face as she titled the urn slightly. The wind caught the fine gray ashes and carried it into the sky, away from us. 

The porcelain was cold against my hands as I took the urn from Shanna.

"Goodbye Diallo," I whispered under my breath. 

We each said our goodbyes and finally there was nothing left to say. The cold water splashed against my legs as we stood silently. I don't know how long we stood there, watching the darkened sky, listening to the sound of the ocean. 

The four of us stood side by side, neither making a move, as our fifth member slowly drifted away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Authors Note: This chapter took 4 months to write. That's why it came out to fast… hope you enjoyed.


	9. General Tifa of Nibelhiem

The light bulb swung back and forth, casting a dance of light across the room. I don't know what had set the light swinging, perhaps when I opened the door. But now it refused to stop and was growing to a nuisance. I'm sure somewhere behind the boxes there was a step ladder. But all I could do was sit and watch it swing. Glancing to my right and left I was surprised at the number of boxes that were stacked high. Resting my head against the wall, I stared straight ahead.

It had been a month since Diallo's death and still that was all I could think about. In my mind I could see his blood spattered face and blank eyes. I know everybody was taking it bad, I think Trista was taking it the worse. At least once a week she woke up screaming. She wouldn't go back to sleep unless I held her in my arms. I think everything was beginning to get to her. 

She had lost Reno, Shera, and Diallo in such a short space of time. I know she was trying to be strong, but it was tearing her apart. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I rested my forehead against them. Everyday I was worried about her. There had to be something I could do that would take her mind off of everything. 

A sound brought my attention away from my thoughts. Glancing around the boxes I spotted Reeve standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I called, pushing myself to my feet.

"Hello Conlan," Reeve replied, closing the door behind him. "I see that it is still a mess down here."

I nodded, tapping on one of the boxes. It teetered dangerously and I grabbed it before it could fall. Looking over my shoulder I spotted Reeve reading the lids of a couple of boxes. He hadn't seen my wonderful save.

"So what have you found," he asked, brushing dust off one of the lids.

"All sorts of things. Tons of files that date back nearly fifty years. We also found old uniforms and weapons," I explained. "Some of the boxes we haven't even opened yet. A little afraid to find what has been hidden in them for all these years."

Reeve nodded, still reading the lids of the boxes. I watched the older man walk around, checking out all the larger boxes. Stopping suddenly, he ran his hands of the dusty black print.

"Well I'll be damned," he whispered. "So you did survive old friend."

__

Old friend? 

Walking over I joined him at the huge crate he was looking at. Written in bold blank ink was the words "Cait Sith". 

"Cait Sith? Whom or more importantly what, is a Cait Sith," I asked. 

"Cait Sith was something I created a long time ago." Reeve explained, searching the surrounding area for something to use to pry the crate open. 

Finding a crowbar laying partially hidden behind two boxes, Reeve picked it up. I glanced over his shoulder as he pried the crate open. He handed me the crowbar as he moved the front aside. I felt my eyes widen at the sight that fell before me.

"It's a toy," I stated, eyeing the giant white thing. 

"It's a moogle," Reeve said, standing back to stare at the toy. "They were a really popular attraction at the Gold Saucer."

"The Gold Saucer was an amusement park right," I asked vaguely recalling the name.

"You could call it that. It was an attraction that was shut down and later destroyed by Sephiroth," Reeve said.

I watched as he reached into the crate and dragged that white moogle out into the open. Looking back into the crate I spotted a black stuffed cat sitting in the corner. Stepping around the moogle, I leaned down and picked it up. I held it up, admiring the little gold crown and red cape. 

"What is this?"

Reeve took the cat I held out to him and put it on top of the moogle. I thought it looked ridiculous but Reeve stared at it with a look of amazement. 

"That would be Cait Sith. I wonder if it still works. Did you notice a controller in the crate?"

I glanced into the crate again and noticed nothing else. We decided to look around, checking the other boxes. Reeve said it wouldn't be very big. 

"Found it," I called a few minutes later. 

Slitting the tape with my pocket knife, I pulled the box open. Pushing the packing peanuts aside I lifted the controlled out. Reeve took it from my hands and looked it over. Flipping the on/off switch to the on position, we watched the stuffed cat. 

"Say something into the microphone," Reeve said, handing the controller over. "See if it still works."

"Hello," I said, sounding rather embarrassed. 

"Hello."

I laughed at the sound of my voice coming from the cat on top of the moogle. My laughter echoed into the microphone and out of the cat standing a few feet away. 

"A little delay, but it still works," Reeve was beaming as he spoke. "You should show it to Trista. I bet she would love it."

__

Maybe she would like it. I could try and take her mind off of everything with this.

"Thanks, I think I will try that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you mind telling me again what is so important," Trista asked as I led her down the stairs. 

"It's a surprise," I explained. 

Glancing over my shoulder, I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked rumpled and extremely upset. I had barged into her room and awoken her from a nap. After persuading her to stop throwing shoes at me, I was able to talk her into following me. 

Covering her mouth, she stifled a yawn. 

"Hey Trista!"

We stopped, looking over to our left to see who had spoken. A group of women were heading into the cafeteria. They waved and we kindly waved back.

"Why won't you let us celebrate your birthday," a short red head asked.

"Because I don't really wish to celebrate my birthday," Trista replied calmly, her voice still heavy with sleep. 

"It's your birthday?" I asked, as we walked away. 

She nodded as we headed down the stairs to the second level basement. I couldn't help but frown, slightly upset that she hadn't told me. But then again, I had never asked when her birthday was. I guess if I had wanted to know, I should have asked. 

Glancing at her again, I was slightly surprised to see the frown on her face. Was she wanting me to wish her a happy birthday? I was a little confused as to what she wanted me to say. She didn't seem like the type of person that wanted to be wished a happy birthday. Considering she herself said she didn't want to celebrate her birthday. I really don't understand her. 

"What?" she asked, catching my eye. 

"Nothing," I said swiftly. "So, how was your nap?"

She shrugged, trying to smooth her tousled hair. "It was fine, just another nap."

"No nightmares?"

With a dark look, she shook her head. I suppose that wasn't the right topic of discussion. Finally we reached the second level basement and I led her down the hallway. 

"Close your eyes," I whispered, stopping at the door. 

"Conlan…"

Leaning over, I gently touched her lips with mine, putting a stop to the sentence that was about to emerge. As I pulled away, I saw Trista had her eyes closed. Taking her hand, I slowly opened the door and led her in side. The white moogle, Cait Sith, sat in the middle of the room. 

"Stay here and keep your eyes closed," I told her, releasing her hand. 

She crossed her arms reluctantly, but her eyes remained closed. I walked over to the controller and quietly picked it up. I sat crossed legged on the floor behind a few boxes, making sure I was out of her view. I switched the controller on and lifted the detachable microphone to my lips. 

"You can open your eyes," I said into the microphone. 

The same words echoed from the stuffed toy. I wanted desperately to turn and see what the reaction was on her face. 

"Hello Trista, my name is Cait Sith."

As the words died away, another sound took their place. Is she laughing? Rising to my knees, I peeked between two boxes. A smile spread across my features as I saw her. Trista was laughing, a look of genuine amusement on her face. So Reeve was right, she did like it. 

"It's very nice to meet you, Cait Sith," she replied, laughing trickling away. "Say, have you seen Conlan anywhere?"

"Conlan, I can't say that I have seen him," I laughed. 

"Oh really," she said, appearing around the boxes. 

I reached up to grab her, but the sound of the door opening stopped me short.

"We have an emergency," Shanna said, appearing in the doorway. 

The cheerful mood quickly slipped away and once again things became serious. I turned Cait Sith off and allowed Trista to help me to my feet. Following Shanna into the hall, I closed the door behind me, giving one last lingering look to that ridiculous stuffed cat. 

"What's going on," Trista asked, falling into step with Shanna.

I walked a few steps behind them, listening closely to what Shanna had to say. Apparently there was some unusual activity around the remains of Kalm, on of the few cities that was never rebuilt after it's destruction. Mitsu was waiting for us in the meeting room and we were going to come up with a plan. 

"Do you have any idea what this unusual activity may be related to?" I asked, following the two up the stairs. 

"We aren't entirely certain," Shanna replied. "The details were really sketchy. Mitsu is trying to sort them out now."

We reached the first meeting room and walked past it. I glanced at it as we walked by but really didn't pay it much mind. Shanna stopped at the last door on the right side of the hall. Opening the door, Shanna stepped back. Placing her right hand on Trista's back, she shoved the taller girl into the room. 

"Surprise!"

The light's flickered on and for a moment I was unable to see anything. Blinking a few times, the scene slowly came into focus. A large group of people were gathered around the table, each person sporting a smile. Food and drinks was scattered across the large table. 

"Happy birthday Trista," Shanna said, pushing her farther into the room. 

I wanted to laugh at the expression on Trista's face but was afraid she would turn around and backhand me. 

"I told you I didn't want you to celebrate my birthday," Trista stated, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"We know, but the party had been Diallo's idea and we figured we better have it," Mitsu explained, closing the door behind me. 

Trista turned to me and stared me down. I wanted to slowly back away, but the smell of the food was making my mouth water.

"Were you in on the whole plan?"

I opened my mouth to defend myself but Reeve swiftly came to my rescue.

"It was my idea for Conlan to show you Cait Sith," Reeve explained. "That way it would give us time to get ready, without you knowing about it."

Trista slowly smiled and the party began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trista seemed to have enjoyed the party," I said, tossing an empty cup into a garbage bag. 

"Yes, I'm really happy that she liked it," Shanna said.

I had decided to stay after and help Shanna clean everything up. Actually I had a hidden meaning to staying to help clean up. I was hoping to get an opportunity to talk to Shanna in private. 

"Hey Shanna, you and Trista talk a lot, right?"

Shanna nodded, dropping under the table to grab a stray cup. She appeared a few seconds latter, her eyes level with mine. 

"Does she tell you about the nightmares she has been having," I asked, dropping into a chair. 

"She has mentioned it a few times, but not a lot. Right now she feels really guilty about everything. I try to tell her not to, but she simply does. Always feeling that everything is her fault," Shanna said a blank look invading her eyes. "You worry about her, don't you?"

"She hardly tells me anything about what is troubling her. I suppose she doesn't want it to be a trouble to me but I wish she would tell me." Pinching the bridge of my nose, I tried hard not to frown. "So yeah, I suppose I really do worry about her."

"Why don't you just talk to her," Shanna suggested. 

I laughed. "If you haven't noticed, she isn't the easiest person to talk to."

"Trista has never had anybody that will just sit down and listen to her. After her parents were killed she moved around a lot. That doesn't give one much time to sit down and talk with people," Shanna explained. "I know she will talk to you. Just sit down and let her speak."

Reaching out, she took the bag from my hands and shoved me in the direction of the door. Giving her a small wave I walked out the door. Heading for Trista's room I gave myself a pep talk. I'll just tell her that she can sit down and talk to me. That I will listen to everything that she has to say. 

Reaching her door, I paused. Now here comes the hard part, actually putting these thoughts into spoken words. With a deep breath, I knocked on the door and waited. 

"Come in," she called. 

Pushing the door open, I stepped inside, closing it behind me. She was sitting on the bed, wearing a towel, looking like she had just stepped out of the shower. In my eyes, she had never looked so beautiful. 

"I just got out of the shower," she explained, pushing wet locks of hair behind her right shoulder. "Something you want?"

Walking over, I sat next to her on the bed. Glancing at me out of the corner of her eye, she didn't make a move. I took her hand and she swiftly pulled it from my grip. Just as swiftly I grabbed it again, reaching up at the same time to gently touch her cheek.

"Talk to me."

A look of confusion filled her eyes. "What?"

"Just talk to me about anything and maybe everything. We don't leave for a few days and I've got lots of time. I just want you to talk to me about what's troubling you."

"Why?" she asked simply. 

"Because I love you," I whispered timidly. 

I swear her eyebrows shot into her forehead. Suddenly, I regretted even coming into her room. What I spoke to her was the truth, but I was really hoping for a different reaction. But than again, this was Trista I had just told this to. 

"What?"

"I love you Trista. To be truthful, at first I hated you. But you began to open up and tell me more about yourself," I explained. "It wasn't like one day I woke up and realized I was in love with you. When I first kissed you it was more from fascination than love. But now, I love you, because I grew to love you."

The silence hung heavily above our heads. I didn't want to say anything else, I was really wishing for her to reply. 

"Everything that I love or loves me usually ends up dying."

"I'm not going to die," I reassured her. 

"How can you be so certain," she asked. "We don't know the future. But we know the General's are trying to destroy us. What if they succeed?

"There is nothing on this planet that could take me away from you. Be it either body or spirit, I will always find a way to be with you."

I wanted to groan as the words registered with my brain. I couldn't believe how lame I was wording this. But it was the truth and sometimes, I suppose, the truth sounds stupid. Her leap into my arms took me greatly by surprise. Well, it wasn't really a leap, more like she reached over swiftly and pulled me into a hug. I could feel the cold drops of tears on my shirt as she cried. Rubbing her back, I tried to calm her down. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, finally pulling back.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"I'm going to get dressed," she said, swiftly standing up. 

I leaned back on the bed, my hands laced under my head. Staring up at the ceiling all I could do was think and listen. I heard her moving around her room, opening drawers and closing them. It seemed so normal to me. But in my heart there was a dark shadow looming and it was all too real. I had made a promise, but there were still those out there that would like to see me not keep it. Specifically the General's, whose main goal now was to destroy us. 

"So what do you want to talk about," Trista asked, dropping onto the bed next to me. 

"Everything, lets start at the beginning."

She slowly nodded. "Okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The cool wood felt good against my too warm forehead. The temperature in Neo-Midgar had skyrocketed today and this building had no air conditioning. Reeve had said it use to have air conditioning but apparently it had been destroyed when Meteor fell. I was actually looking forward to getting out into the country side. 

Trista sat next to me, in her regular pants and a tank top. She looked like she was handling the temperature better than me. She was gently rubbing my back, which felt extremely good. 

"Let's get this meeting over with, so we can get out of this damn hot room," Mitsu complained using a few papers to fan himself. 

Shanna pulled out a map and lay it on the table in front of us. She pointed out a small town.

"This is Nibelhiem, our next target. It's under the control of General Tifa. General Tifa's primary weapon is her own body, she's a martial artist. According to old Shinra files she is good, very good in fact," Shanna explained. 

I leaned back in my chair, arms clasped behind my head.

"I spoke to Reeve," I added. "He said not only is she strong but very fast. General Cloud was fast, but Reeve said he will look slow compared to her."

"But we will have the weapons," Mitsu pointed out, sounding slightly confused. "Where is the disadvantage?"

"She won't be hindered with a weapon," Shanna said. "She will be able to move in close to us and then out at a quicker rate. Our main area of concern is being able to move away from her attacks quick enough."

"The others all used a weapon," Trista said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She can dodge weapons fast enough and attack from behind. The others couldn't as easily because they needed to change the way they held their weapon. Let's just say, we are at a major disadvantage."

"We just need to worry about staying alive," Mitsu said. "The rest will happen as fate sees fit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I climbed out of the Highwind and the cold rain slapped me in the face. The wind was blowing so hard I was afraid it would drag me off my feet. It slapped my face and I had to squint to even see. The rest of the group joined me and away we went. 

I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as Nibelhiem slowly came into view. The first time I had seen General Tifa was when Kalm had been attacked. My mother had died in that attack and in my mind I could still see her face. 

"Conlan," Mitsu called. "You all right?"

Glancing up, I nodded. I hadn't realized that I was giving off any impression that something was wrong. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Trista watching me. I wanted to say something to her, but we had reached the entrance to Nibelhiem. 

"So I suppose we just wait," Shanna said, her eyes level with the huge mansion at the back of the city. "Or maybe not."

Appearing at the gate was a woman, with long brown hair. The wind caught it and pulled at it viciously. To me it looked as though nature itself was angry with her. The pouring rain and the howling wind. But to me, that was good, for it mirrored my feelings. I hated this woman, the once great hero who had destroyed my village and simply watched, smiling.

"Welcome to my home," she called over the howl of the wind, approaching us slowly. "So I am the last before Cloud, if my memory serves me correctly."

"That's right," Shanna said simply, resting her gun against her shoulder. 

"Shall we get this over with then," General Tifa said, pushing wet strands of hair behind her shoulder. 

Without giving us a chance to respond, she attacked swiftly. As she dodged the blade Mitsu threw, I suddenly realized that Shanna was right. She was extremely fast. We may have had the numbers on our side, but she had the obvious advantage. 

"What's the matter," General Tifa taunted, dropping below Trista's spear and sweeping her feet out from underneath her. General Tifa jumped back as Trista crashed to the ground. "Am I too fast for you?"

Trista jumped to her feet and quickly grabbed her spear. General Tifa leaned over, grabbing the blade Mitsu had lost. She turned on us and launched the blade in our direction. The attack took us by surprise and we couldn't dodge fast enough. The blade buried itself deep in Mitsu's left shoulder.

"Shit," he swore, grabbing the handle. 

I pushed locks of wet hair from my face and suddenly realized something. There didn't appear to be anyway we could win this fight. General Tifa was simply to fast for us. 

Our biggest ally turned out to be the one thing I hated the most.

The weather. 

As General Tifa pivoted to attack, her foot sunk deep into the muddy surface. There was a sickening cracking as the momentum of her turn and the steady grip of the earth broke her ankle. General Tifa screamed angrily and collapsed as her right foot was unable to hold her weight. 

I charged forward and skidded to a stop in front of her. The blade of my sword pressed dangerously into her neck.

"Surrender."

General Tifa sneered. "Never."

I put more pressure onto the sword. A thin trail of blood trickled down her neck. When she still refused, I pressed the blade harder, the blood increasing. Shanna stepped up next to me, glancing at my face. I nodded slowly and she nodded back. Using the handle of her gun, she struck General Tifa over the head. 

"Two in a row," she commented as General Tifa collapsed. 

I nodded. "Two in a row."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Warm water fell in a cascade of warmth down my bare skin. We had gotten back from Nibelhiem a few hours ago and this was the first opportunity I had received to take a shower. Turning the water off, I reached out and grabbed a towel. Stepping out of the shower, I could hear movement in my room. 

Dressing quickly, I draped the towel over my shoulders and pulled the door open. Trista was standing at the window with her back to me. She turned slightly, glancing over her shoulder. 

"Did you put General Tifa in her cell?" I asked, tossing the towel onto a chair. 

"We did, she was just waking up when I left," Trista explained. 

She walked over and joined me. "What happened today in Nibelhiem?"

So she had noticed something had been wrong. I shook my head, hoping that she would drop the subject. But this was Trista, and she pushed every subject.

  
"Tell me."

"I'd rather not."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at me. 

"I talked to you, this time it's your turn to talk and mine to listen."

We sat on the bed and slowly I began to tell her my story. Finally glad to let someone else know my pain. She held me in her arms as I spoke, gently brushing away the tears that slipped from my eyes. She never said anything, simply listening. 

But that looming shadow was still in my heart. And I had strange feeling dark times lay ahead. A feeling that not all of us where going to make it out alive.


	10. General Cloud of the Northern Cave

"Do you ever notice how the generals are so easy to beat?"

I sat on the bridge to the cockpit of the Highwind. Mitsu was dangling upside down from a few pipes, trying to fix an oil leak. He had been working on the Highwind all morning, swearing he was going to get it back to running properly. I had never realized he was so good with machinery till he pulled the Highwind apart and slowly put it back together. 

"Well," I said, watching Mitsu fight with a bolt. 

"I don't think they are easy," Mitsu replied, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"But they are suppose to be blood thirsty and dangerous," I pointed out. "Yet we have beaten them all."

Mitsu wiped his forehead, leaving a streak of oil behind. Reaching up, he lifted himself up onto the walkway, sitting next to me. 

"We lost Diallo to them," Mitsu reminded me. "They are dangerous."

"Of course they are dangerous, I'm not saying that they aren't. I'm simply wondering why it is we were able to beat all of them," I said, hoping to make more sense. "Even General Tifa was rather easy to beat."

Mitsu shook his head, wiping the oil off his forehead with a rag. 

"I know you don't agree with me."

"Of course I don't agree with you," Mitsu stormed. "You sit here saying that they are easy when they have already killed Diallo, Reno, Rude, and Elena. Or maybe you forgot that."

"Of course I haven't forgotten," I snapped quickly in my defense. "I was just stating a question. I'm sorry if I got you so upset, that wasn't my intention."

Silence hung heavily between the two of us. I had made my apology, there was really nothing more I could say. Mitsu opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and turned away. The sound of people walking on the deck above us drew my attention momentarily. 

"Sorry I got angry with you," Mitsu said suddenly, drawing my attention back down. Glancing back over at me, he gave the briefest glimpse of a smile. "I know you weren't trying to be mean."

"It's not your fault. I should have thought about your feelings before opening my big mouth," I laughed, trying to brush the whole situation off. 

"So how is Trista doing," Mitsu asked, changing the topic.

"She caught that flu everybody had. You'd think somebody as active as her wouldn't catch it," I told him, lifting my arms over my head, trying to stretch my back. "She's nauseous and vomiting. Sometimes she's so exhausted she doesn't want to get out of bed."

"Everybody is getting it," Mitsu said. "I had it for awhile, but not that bad. She going to the infirmary?"

I nodded and with a slight smile remembered the protest she had put up. 

"I had to force her to go though," I explained. "She threw a fit and everything she could get her hands on. But she was miserable and I was miserable because she took her misery out on me."

"Anything for the one you love," Mitsu said, a wistful tone entering his voice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at him. He was looking up at the ceiling, a strange look on his face. Did Mitsu have somebody special? Sometimes I was so preoccupied with myself, I never really bothered to ask him. I looked down, suddenly feeling very selfish.

"Yeah, seeing her happy it's very important to me," I said softly.

"I know how you feel about that. I feel the same way about…"

Mitsu trailed off, leaving the sentence up in the air. He turned away quickly, but not fast enough for me not to see the blush creeping up his cheeks. So he does have somebody, but seems rather ashamed. It couldn't be Shanna, or could it?

"Oh really," I teased, pressing the subject. "Tell me everything. Is it Shanna?"

"Shanna!"

The surprised tone in his voice sent me into fits of laughter.

"Okay, so it's not Shanna," I finally said, laughter dying away. "What is their name."

"Addison," Mitsu said his gaze focused on a few pipes down below. 

"Addison. That's a really nice name," I thought out loud. "So what's she like? Where did you meet her."

"Uh… It's not a girl," Mitsu said swiftly. "It's a guy."

For a moment I was taken aback by his words. Mitsu had never struck me as the homosexual type. The look on my face was most likely one of shock. I shook my head swiftly, hoping I wasn't giving off the impression that I was disgusted. 

"Sorry to put you in an awkward position like that," Mitsu said. "I shouldn't have said anything. My fault."

"Listen man, it really took me by surprise. But if your cool with it, I'm okay with it," I told him. "Does anybody else know?"

Mitsu nodded, a relieved smile on his face. "Both Trista and Shanna know. I let them know from the beginning. And Diallo knew, but I never told him. I think he just guessed one day. Thanks for understand."

"No problem. I'm just glad that you felt comfortable enough telling me," I said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "So, tell me all about Addison."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride back to Neo-Midgar was long and boring. Mitsu had spent nearly an hour talking about Addison, before we realized how much time had passed. We could have stayed the night in Junon but it simply wasn't as safe as Neo-Midgar. So we decided to drive back, flanked by two other vehicles. They told us that we shouldn't be traveling by ourselves. 

Climbing up the stairs, I waved goodbye to Mitsu who was heading for the cafeteria. Right now, all I wanted was a warm shower and to roll into bed. Hopefully I wouldn't wake up for the next, oh lets say hundred years. I was really not looking forward to these next two battles. Our backs were already against the wall and the fights hadn't even started. 

I shook my head sadly as I reached my room. Pushing the door open I stopped as a sound drifted slowly into my ears. The soft sounds of someone crying filled the air. Glancing quietly around the door, I saw Trista sitting on my bed. A single slip of paper was clutched in her hands. 

With jerky motions, she folded the paper and shoved it deep into her pocket. Tilting her head slightly, she glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"Don't you know how to knock," she asked.

"This is my room," I reminded her. "Last time I checked, I didn't need to knock to get into my own room. What did the doctor say?"

Her features contorted into an angry scowl at the mention of doctors. Apparently it hadn't gone very well. Or at least it didn't go as she had wanted it to go.

"They don't want me to go with you guys," she explained. "They said this flu has made me weak and that I shouldn't fight."

Closing the door behind me, I walked over to her. The bed creaked under the pressure of the added weight. Trista leaned against me, arms tightly wrapping around my waist.

"Maybe you shouldn't go," I whispered, laying a kiss in her hair. 

The solid floor connected with my backside as Trista shoved me off the bed. Her voice was harsh when she spoke next.

"I refuse to be left behind. We worked too hard to get here and I won't let something like this hold me back."

"I know you want to come. But what happens if you get seriously sick while we are there," I tried to reason with her. "You could end up getting hurt."

The only response I received was a scowl and a solid foot connecting with my shin. Giving a angry howl, I launched myself to my feet.

"Damn-it Trista! For once will you try to listen to some good advice!"

"I have to go," she said quickly.

"Why?"

Looking away, she refused to meet my eyes. Dropping to one knee in front of her, I softly took her hand.

"Please Trista," I said. "You have to tell me."

"If I don't go and something happens to you, I will never be able to forgive myself," she whispered, turning a tear stained face to look at me. "I will always wonder if there was something I could have done. But because I was not there, I never had the chance."

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped short. Her thumbs ran circles over the back of my hands and I sighed, enjoying her soft touch. 

"If you went and go hurt, I would blame myself," I explained to her. 

"But at least you would know that you would have had the chance to do something," she whispered. "Because you would have been there. If I stay, I won't be there to help if anything goes wrong. Besides, we can't afford to loose another number in our ranks."

It was there that I knew I had lost. Nodding my head, I finally accepted the fact that she was going to come. Whether I liked it or not. But sometimes, I wished that she would see things from my point of view. 

"So is the Highwind ready to go," she asked, finally changing the subject.

Nodding, I rose to my feet and headed for the bathroom. Turning the water on, I cupped my hands under the flow. Splashing the cold water on my face felt good.

"Mitsu did a lot of repairs to it," I explained, toweling the water off my face. "He said that it should be ready to go. The mechanics were going to look over it one more time."

"We should check it again before we go," Trista called.

The bed squeaked as she changed positions. Looping the towel over the rack, I headed back into my bedroom. Trista was sprawled out on the bed, finger laced under her head.

"Why? I'm sure the mechanics will be able to find anything," I said, searching through my drawers for a sweater.

"I'm sure they will," Trista said. "But I would like to check it again, just to make sure they didn't leave any surprises behind. Like a bomb or tamper with the controls somehow."

"Come on Trista, we can trust these people," I reassured her, pulling the sweater over my head.

"We still have yet to find the spy," she pointed out, making me cringe at the memory. 

Okay, so there was still a spy somewhere in out faction. With all the events that had been transpiring, we really had no time to look for our infamous traitor.

Throwing myself onto the bed, I yelped as the springs nearly catapulted me back off the bed. Trista laughed lightly as I latched onto her leg to keep from going airborne again. 

"You must be feeling slightly better," I said, using her legs to pull myself up to her. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh in days."

"The expression on your face was priceless."

She smiled and raised herself up slightly, touching our lips together softly. Her hands pressed against my shoulder and she quickly shoved me off. 

"Not feeling to well," I asked, watching as she ran for the bathroom. 

Nodding, she slammed the door behind her. Burying my face into my pillow, I sighed. In a few days we would be leaving, I hoped she was better by then.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Highwind soared over the streets of Neo-Midgar. People gathered in the streets, watching it fly overhead. The Highwind slowly lowered, a ladder unraveling from the massive airship. Watching all this, I realized it was finally here. Turning from the window, I began to head for the lobby. Reaching the lobby I was surprised to see the huge crowd. 

People gathered around, ready to watch us depart. This was the big moment. In a matter of hours we would face off against General Cloud. With probably no way out of the Northern Cave, we would have to go against Sephiroth. Perhaps the people thought it was going to be the last time that they saw us. Shanna was discussing something with the head of the guards. Most likely informing them to keep a close eye on the generals in the coming hours. We still had no idea what would happen to them when and if we were able to defeat Sephiroth.

A few feet from Shanna, Trista was talking swiftly with the head doctor. The woman looked very unhappy as she whispered something heatedly to Trista. My love crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. Whatever it was they were talking about, they were at a disagreement. Glancing over, Trista caught my eye and nodded. I nodded back and looked away, scanning the crowd for Mitsu. 

I caught sight of him near the back of the crowd. He was leaning up against the wall, speaking to someone. A woman in the crowd who was blocking my view finally stepped aside. Mitsu was talking to a man and from the long black ponytail I recognized it as Addison. My mind was telling me to look away, that it was bad to be spying on them. But curiosity kept my gaze intently on them. 

Addison reached out a shaking hand and touched Mitsu's right arm gently. Mitsu said something slowly and I was glad I wasn't a lip reader. Addison nodded quickly, leaning down slightly. Raising up on tiptoes, Mitsu met the taller man's lips with his own. Lifting his arms slowly, Mitsu draped them across Addison's broad shoulders.

"You know, it's impolite to spy on people," Trista said coming to stand next to me.

"Trista," I yelped, surprised to see her.

Slipping her right arm around my waist, she leaned against me. Pulling her close, I lay a kiss on the top of her head. 

"What did the doctor want," I asked.

"Just worried because I'm still getting over that flu. Oh Mitsu, your rather good at public displays of affection," Trista teased as he came to join us. 

We both looked at her oddly. Trista rarely ever teased somebody, especially somebody that wasn't me. Mitsu began to turn an interesting shade of red.

"You saw," he asked.

"I think we were the only ones," I told him. 

Shanna had a broad grin on her face as she finally joined us. She elbowed Mitsu playfully in the gut and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Never knew you had it in you," she teased. "I was afraid I would have to get the hose and spray you two down."

"You three are really horrible," Mitsu said, still very red in the face. "You don't see me teasing you guys."

"You know we only do it because we love," I laughed.

"Yeah, love to tease me," Mitsu said, finishing the sentence I was sure I had already finished. 

Silence filled the lobby as the main doors slowly swung open. Glancing over my shoulder, I swallowed loudly, knowing it was time. With out weapons already safely stored on the Highwind, it was now or never. Stepping out into the harsh Neo-Midgar air, we headed for the Highwind. Streets were lined with people, watching us depart. 

"Good luck," a voice yelled from the back. 

It started small, but quickly grew in strength. People cheered loudly, screaming words of encouragement to us. The roar of the Highwind's engine drowned out the people as we reached it. Mitsu climbed up the rope ladder swiftly, followed by Shanna and Trista. 

Turning, I gave Neo-Midgar one last look from the ground. Glad that if I didn't make it back, I would at least had the chance to see the people of Neo-Midgar happy. Finally, I grabbed the robe and climbed up. 

Trista and Mitsu rolled the rope up and we headed for the bridge. The air was tense in the bridge, the crew was nervously doing their jobs. 

"Don't be too worried," I said to the pilot, hoping to cheer him up. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Sorry, sir," the pilot said, staring straight ahead. "I'm just nervous."

"So am I."

The pilot glanced at me, giving me a smile. Patting him reassuringly on the back, I headed to join Shanna at the giant window. 

"You ready," I asked.

"Not really," Shanna laughed. "But I feel if I don't go now, I will lose my courage and not go at all."

I nodded, "That's exactly how I feel. Exactly."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Icy wind tugged at our clothes as we climbed the snow covered mountain. Reeve explained to us that Sephiroth's base had been completely redone since Meteor. Instead of having to climb down into the cave like before, there was now an entrance. A large entrance that at the current moment, we were trying to figure out how to get in.

"Should we knock," Mitsu asked, rubbing his gloved hands together to keep warm. 

"Why don't we just try and push it open," Shanna suggested, brushing snow off her gun. 

Trista stepped up to the door and leaned her shoulder into it. Her feet dug holes in the ground as she tried to shove the door open.

"It's too heavy," she gasped, collapsing against it. "Everybody try pushing it at the same time."

We lined up against the door, shifting occasionally to make more room. 

"Ready," I asked.

Everybody nodded and we shoved against the door. The door gave a moan of protest, yet finally yielded to us and began to move. 

"Stop," Shanna ordered. "There is enough room for us to slip in now."

The air inside the cave was surprisingly warm and felt very good. Peeling off our extra layers of clothing, we dropped them by the door and headed in. 

It seemed like hours that we walked around. The tunnels were like a maze, cutting off in different directions, some leading straight to dead ends. While others led you back to the beginning. Finally, I was greatly excited to see another door looming in front of us. 

"Well that was fun," Mitsu said, sarcasm lacing his voice. "A good way to waste a few hours."

"Oh yes, that's the real reason we came, to wander the cave," I added.

"Shove it you two," Shanna snapped.

We both gave her a mock salute. I don't know about Mitsu, but humor helped me get through situation that scared me shitless. And right now, this was one of those occasions. Trista pushed the door open and we took up guard.

"So you finally show up," a voice said. "I was beginning to think I would have to go look for you."

General Cloud was standing in the middle of a huge room. The room was almost completely circular and on the other side was another door. The only thing blocking our way was General Cloud.

"Didn't know we were on a schedule," I said as the door swung shut behind us. 

"Well then, shall we being?" General Cloud asked, switching his massive sword from one hand to the next. 

Without giving us a chance to respond, he attacked us. Bringing my sword up at the last second, I save my body from losing its head. General Cloud was a lot faster than he was previously. His foot lashed out, catching me in the stomach and throwing me into a wall. And a lot stronger I realized as my back connected soundly with the wall. 

The sound of gunshots filled the air, followed by a sharp scream of anger. Shanna's gun landed a few feet in front of me and I groaned. This was definitely not going good. Climbing back to my feet, I ran to rejoin the fight. 

Trista was circling General Cloud, occasionally moving in then quickly stepping back. Shanna had found a strange look staff from somewhere and was also circling. Mitsu was leaning up against a wall, holding his bleed left arm. I didn't even notice that he had been hurt. 

Trista and General Cloud locked weapons, inches apart. Shanna gripped her staff and moved in swiftly. What happened next left me in awe. General Cloud shoved Trista away, she stumbled backwards completely unprepared and hit the wall. Shanna swung her staff at General Cloud back or at least were his back would have been three seconds earlier. He spun away, grabbing the end of Shanna's staff in the process. Holding it in his right hand, he swung it viciously at Shanna's unprotected back. 

Shanna hit the ground hard, she tried to catch herself, but the fall put her at a strange angle. Her left arm gave a sickening crack as she landed on it. She howled, rolling onto her back holding her arm to her chest. 

I was so preoccupied with watch Shanna that I completely forgot about General Cloud. 

"Conlan," Mitsu yelled a warning.

I dodged at the very last second as General Cloud swung his sword at me. But my movements were not fast enough compared to the blonde General. The very end of his blade caught the front of my ear. Yelling angrily, I rolled away from him, clutching my bleeding left ear. Well, at least what was left of my ear. Lying at General Cloud's feet was the top half of my ear.

Over General Cloud's shoulder I could see Trista's spear raised for an attack. He must have also sensed it coming. Spinning out of the way, General Cloud ended up behind her. Kicking her ankle viciously drove her to one knee. His boot pushed on her back, sending her all the way to the ground. 

I pushed off the wall, hoping to reach him before he did anything to Trista. His right fist caught me across the check and once again I hit a wall. 

"Now this isn't very fun," General Cloud said, eyeing the scene. 

Mitsu was leaning over Shanna, who was still clutching her broken left arm. Trista was unable to get out from under General Cloud's boot and I was sprawled in a heap against a wall. General Cloud unhooked something from his belt, something I had been to stupid to notice earlier.

"Let's see if we can make this even a little more lively," he sneered, raising the whip high.

He stepped off Trista back and brought the whip down. Trista screamed as the leather bit into her back. General Cloud had a wild smile on his face as he continued to use the whip. 

"Trista," I yelled to her, seeing the pained look on her face. 

Insane laughter filled the air and I realized it was General Cloud laughing. Beads of blood began to cling to the leather, which only brought more laughter from General Cloud. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mitsu holding a blade, trying to judge the distance. Swinging his arm back, Mitsu let the blade fly. General Cloud didn't notice until the blade had buried itself deep into his side. 

The blonde General stumbled back and Mitsu sprung forward, grabbing Trista and pulling her away. Trista cried out as she was moved. 

General Cloud's next move took us by surprise. He dropped his sword and grabbed a knife from sheath on his left calf. The blade was as long as his calf and I can't figure out how we didn't notice it earlier. General Cloud sprang forward, blade poised for Shanna's chest. 

I threw myself in Shanna's direction, but Mitsu was closer and faster. 

The blade pierced his chest and time stopped for a moment. All we could do was stare at Mitsu on the end of General Cloud's knife. Mitsu grinned and shoved his remaining blade deep into General Cloud's abdomen. 

Mitsu collapsed as General Cloud released his grip on the knife, grabbing the blade buried in his stomach. The forgotten staff struck General Cloud solidly on the back of the head and he fell. Trista dropped the staff and collapsed into my waiting arms. 

"Mitsu," Shanna screamed, dropping to his side. 

"See," Mitsu gasped. "I told you long ago I would end up saving you and I was right."

"That's not important now," Shanna gasped, cradling his head in her lap. "The important thing is that you don't die."

"Now that, I don't think I can do," he gasped. 

"Come on Mitsu," I said, helping Trista lower herself to a sitting position by Mitsu. "You have to get back to Addison, I know you promised him you would return."

Mitsu smiled, blood running down his chin.

"He knew I might not…" Mitsu gasped, fighting for air. "Take my knifes Shanna."

Shanna shook her head, tears flying. "I can't."

"Use them."

Mitsu looked at all of us and smiled his chest falling still. Trista softly reached out and closed his eyes. I wiped my eyes fiercely, brushing away the tears. 

"We have to keep going," Shanna said suddenly, gently resting Mitsu's head against the ground.

Standing up, Shanna retrieved all of Mitsu's blades and the staff she had found. Trista handed me a small bandage.

"For your ear," Trista explained as I took the bandage. "It's the only one I have."

"Thanks," I whispered, putting it over my ear. 

"We really should get going," Shanna said, opening the other door. 

With one last look at Mitsu, we headed towards our appointed fate.

__

Ready or not Sephiroth, here we come.


	11. Showdown with god

My whole body was a mass of pain. I would have liked to use my sword to help me walk, but I was afraid to damage the end. Next to me, Trista was leaning heavily on her spear. Shanna was using the staff she had found as a walking stick, her left arm hanging at an odd angle. Yet we continued on, deeper into Sephiroth's lair. Knowing what awaited us at the end would be certain death. 

With Diallo and Mitsu dead we were down to three. But that wasn't much help to us. The three of us were covered in blood and hardly able to walk without assistance. 

"We have to stop," Trista said, collapsing against a wall. 

Shanna dropped to a sitting position, and I was more than happy to stop as well. Gingerly I touched the bandage that encased my left ear. Or at least what was left of my ear. A momentary lapse in judgment had allowed General Cloud to get close enough. It had been cut diagonal so I at least had the bottom half of my ear. My back was a mass of bruises after being thrown into the cave's wall so many times. 

Kneeling next to Trista, I looked over her back. Blood stained her shirt, which was shredded in many places. Finally, the bleeding had stopped, thankfully the whip marks were not too deep. General Cloud had done a number on her back though. 

"Are you going to be okay," I asked.

"I'll be fine," she reassured me with the slightest glimpse of a smile. 

Moving slowly I went to sit next to Shanna. With careful hands Shanna pulled her sleeve away to reveal her arm. Jagged white bone broke the skin right below the elbow. Quickly she glanced away, letting the material fall back into place.

"I'm not going to be much use in the final fight," Shanna stated. "I can't move my arm, I can't hold my gun."

"You can use Mitsu's knifes," Trista said. 

Palming one of the blades, I could see the pained look in Shanna's eyes. Mitsu had died protecting her from General Cloud. He had insisted that she take the blades.

"I wouldn't feel right using them," she whispered, tears appearing in her eyes.

Leaning heavily against the wall Trista rose to her feet. Back straight, she walked over to us. It would have been impressive if she wasn't limping so badly. Glancing down, I could see her swollen ankle. 

"He wanted you to take them. Shanna, you can't back out on us now," she said, towering over us. "We have to continue on."

There was silence as we exchanged looks. She was right, we had to continue on. Everything we had ever done had led up to this. We couldn't let people die in vain, we had to stop him. 

"People died to get us here," I said my voice determined, slowly rising to my feet. "We can't disappoint them."

Pushing off with her good arm, Shanna also rose to her feet. "I don't know about you two. But I made a promise to Diallo. I intend to keep that promise to him."

The three of us exchanged looks, each with a burning determination. 

"We are in this till the end," I said, holding my hand out.

Trista rested her right hand on top of mine, a tight smile on her face. Shanna nodded, placing her good hand over Trista's.

"Till the end," the two mimicked me. 

The walk to Sephiroth's lair was silent. Occasionally we would check over our backs to see if General Cloud was somewhere behind us, stalking within the shadows. We had left him tied up in the circular room after moving Mitsu's body out of it. I know we were simply being paranoid, but you could never be to careful. 

"I am starting to think we are never going to find it," Shanna muttered, slamming another door closed.

So far we had come upon five different doors, each one leading to a different room. But Sephiroth wasn't behind any of them. 

"We just have to keep looking," Trista reassured her, closing another door. 

"Up ahead," I said, pointing down the hall.

Shanna and Trista came to stand beside me, staring at what I had pointed out. At the end of the hall was a single door. We walked forward and I knew that this was it. Behind that door was Sephiroth and whatever fate had in store for us. 

"Do you think he is here," Shanna asked, as we paused outside the door.

"I'm sure of it," I said, reaching for the door handle. 

Trista's hand shot out and grabbed mine, pulling it away from the door handle. Glancing over at her, I was surprised to see a look of uncertainty.

"Before we go in, there is something I need to tell you," Trista said, looking into my eyes.

I nodded, unsure of what she needed to tell me. Shanna stepped off to the side, to give us room. My guess was, Shanna knew what Trista was wanting to tell me. Glad I was finally going to find out, always nice to be the last to know. 

"What is it?"

Trista opened her mouth to speak but froze. The door handle was slowly turning on it's own. Dropping my hand, Trista stepped back near Shanna, spear ready. With a click, the door slowly swung open.

"It's impolite to simply stand outside," a smooth baritone voice filled our ears. 

In the middle of the room, stood a tall silver haired man. He was dressed simple enough, he only wore a pair of black combat boots and black pants. Clutched in his left hand was a long sword. Sephiroth smiled at us, his green eyes glowing wildly.

"Welcome to my home," he said, giving us a sweeping bow. "Please, do come in."

I was froze in place, unsure of what to make of this man. I was expecting something completely different. This was not the raving mad man I expected to find. Sephiroth seemed almost civilized, for someone who was controlling the world and killing people on a whim. 

"Something wrong?"

Trista pushed me slightly and I moved into the room. Sephiroth took a few steps back, giving us room to enter. The door swung shut behind us, being pushed by some invisible force. 

"Now," Sephiroth said, looking at us. "It would be impolite of me if I did not ask you your names. Please, feel free to tell them to me."

"Shanna."

"Trista."

"Conlan."

The silver haired man nodded, mouthing our names to himself. 

"And you already know that I am Sephiroth," he said.

I gripped the handle of my sword cautiously. At any moment I expected an attack, but from the looks of it, it wasn't coming. Green eyes flickered to my wrist, then back to my face. 

"Now that is unnecessary," he said, his tone light and filled with a laughing melody. 

His mood was unnerving. He was suppose to be an evil god, but he talked to us like we were children that had done something wrong and needed to be punished. 

"Are you simply going to tease us," Trista snapped, shifting her grip on her spear. 

"Hey!"

Shanna's sharp cry of surprise invaded my thoughts. Glancing to my right, I gasped. Shanna was slowly rising into the air. Reaching up to grab her arm I frowned. My whole body was locked in place. The only movement I had was my head. 

"I see you are surprised," Sephiroth laughed.

With a flick of his wrist, Trista was slammed against a wall behind us. She groaned as her torn back hit the wall. Her spear clattered to the ground at her feet. He rested his sword against the wall, turning back to us. I had a feeling he wouldn't lay it down without knowing he could get to it in a matter of seconds. Since we were all frozen, who knows what else he could do.

"Don't be surprised that you made it this far," Sephiroth said, walking around us.

I tried to struggle against the invisible bonds that held me, but it was no use. My arms were locked at my side. The only part of my body I was able to move was my head. Shanna was dangling a few feet above the ground. Her eyes were narrowed at the silver haired man. The staff she had been carrying lay at her feet. 

"I was truly hoping that you all would make it," Sephiroth continued, still walking around us. "But it seems your numbers have been depleted. And here I thought I made it so easy for you."

"What?" Shanna asked, her voice skeptical.

Trista said nothing. She simply watched Sephiroth, her face giving no thoughts away. She caught my eye as I looked at her and gave a reassuring smile. 

"Did you really think you could defeat my Generals? If I had wanted them to kill you, I would have let them kill you," the silver haired god explained, drawing my attention back to him. "But that would rid me of the pleasure of killing you myself."

"Your crazy," I snarled at him.

He stepped up close to me, his face inches from mine. The look in his eyes frightened me.

"Indeed."

Finally, Sephiroth stepped around me and moved away. Looking over my shoulder, I was able to watch his movements. Shanna was doing the same thing, never taking her eyes off him. Sephiroth came to a stop in front of Trista and looked her over. Tilting her head up slightly, she met his cold emerald eyes. 

"Your reasons are different than the others. You come here with a new purpose."

The words Sephiroth spoke to Trista confused me. To my knowledge, her reasons were no different than ours. At least she never said her reasons had changed.

"You come to preserve," Sephiroth paused, resting his hand on Trista's stomach, "the new life growing within you."

A rushing sound filled me ears and for a second, I feared I was going to pass out. So that was what Trista was going to tell me earlier. _That she was… That I am going to be… This is too much._

"You know, I can simply rid you of that burden now," Sephiroth said, palming a blade. 

"No!" 

I hadn't realized that the person to yell had been me till Sephiroth turned to look at me. He smiled and turned back to Trista, resting the tip of the knife on her forehead. He pulled it down at an angle, leaving a trail of blood in it's path. The wound started at her forehead, running between her eyes and down her left cheek, stopping at her jaw line. 

Trista had her lower lip clamped between her teeth to keep from screaming. Sephiroth turned away in a swirl of silver, his face twisted into an ugly smile. Through narrow eyes I watched him casually toss the crimson stained blade away. It arched through the air, striking a wall, leaving behind a bloody streak. 

"Well that was entertaining," Sephiroth said, lacing his hands behind his back. "What shall we do now?"

"Why don't you explain to us why you want to destroy the planet so bad," Shanna said, her voice surprisingly calm for somewhere floating four feet off the ground. 

Sephiroth nodded, a smile slowly creeping back onto his face. Inside of me, something shuddering at the smile. I finally realized that Sephiroth was not just simply evil, he was completely insane. 

"Where to begin?" he asked himself, absentmindedly weaving strand of silver into a braid. "It's not that I really want to destroy the planet. All my life I was bossed around and told what to believe and do. Now, it's my turn to be in control."

"Don't you think that to be a little petty," Trista asked, rapidly blinking to keep the blood out of her eyes.

"Petty!" Sephiroth shrieked, pulling at his hair. "It is not petty you ungrateful bitch!"

"But why slaughter so many people?" Shanna asked. "You can't control them when they are dead."

"Blocking out the sun doesn't bring control," I stated. "It only brings death."

"The only people you controlled were defeated," Trista spat at him. "If you controlled them, how was it that they were defeated?"

Sephiroth shook his head, his face contorted into an angry mask under the barrage of our accusations. His wild green eyes were squeezed shut. As hard as he tried to block us out, we weren't going to stop. 

"Lies, lies, lies, lies, lies!" Sephiroth screamed. "Silence with your miserable lies!"

The ground under our feet lurched violently. Sephiroth's eyes shot open, searching desperately around for the source behind the movement. I frowned, thinking this was not an appropriate time for planet tremors. 

"What is going on?" Sephiroth asked shifting from one foot to the next. "Tell me!"

The floor birthed a jagged crack at Sephiroth's feet. The silver god stumbled backward as the crack erupted. A cloudy green liquid cascaded into the air, covered the three of us. Blinking, I tried to clear my vision. When I was finally able to see clearly again, there was nothing to see. 

"Sephiroth," a soft female voice said. 

That soft voice tore through my head. Trista and Shanna screamed out, their voices a unison of pain. Whoever the voice belonged to, it wasn't meant to be heard by human ears. Sephiroth was cringing but it didn't seem to affect him as much as it did us. 

"Who's there?" he demanded to know. 

"Sephiroth," a deep voice echoed the first.

I couldn't keep the cry of pain from escaping my mouth. 

"I know you," Sephiroth mumbled. "Little soldier boy and his flower girl bitch."

Please don't speak again, I pleaded wordlessly. Fighting desperately, I tried to move my hands to cover my ears. But I didn't really think that it would have made much of a difference. The voice was as much in my head as it was in the air.

"You do not see the real truth of what you are doing," the female voice said, her soft voice echoing loudly. "You are as a much a puppet as Cloud was."

"Lies!" Sephiroth screamed, green eyes wild. "I am in control now!"

"In control of what?" the second voice asked. "Jenova is dead and you never found the Promise Land. But yet she still controls you from the beyond."

Above me I could hear Shanna pleading for the voices to stop. The floor shook and I pitched forward, realizing at the last second I had full movement. My arms shot out to brace my fall. Shanna gave a muffled scream as she landed awkwardly on her already broke arm. 

"You don't know what you are talking about," Sephiroth snarled, his voice laced with rage. 

Glancing up, I noticed that Sephiroth now seemed oblivious to the fact that we were still there. He had retrieved his sword but his back was too us. He was completely absorbed in the voices. It was now or never, this may be our only chance. 

Grabbing my sword in my right hand, I clutched the handle getting a good grip. Feet dug into the ground as I readied myself. The muscles in my legs burned but I pay them no mind. Left hand bracing the ground, I take one final deep breath. 

Pushing off, I launch myself forward hardly making a sound. Once upon a time, I would have refused to attack a person while their back was turned. Those times were long over. 

Screams of anger pierce the air as my sword tore into his exposed skin. Sephiroth spun so swiftly, my sword was torn from my grip, dropping to the floor. The fear that swam in his green eyes terrified me. 

"Should have known," he muttered, raising his sword high. 

With one swift movement, my world erupted with pain. Raising the sword to his lips, Sephiroth's tongue darted out, slowly licking crimson blood from the silver blade. My legs gave out and I collapsed to the ground. Sephiroth's face was a mask of pure serenity, his eyes glittering. 

"No!"

Trista's voice broke the silence, her scream of rage filling the air. She was upon Sephiroth before the silver haired god could react. Hands positions apart, she swung the spear like a bat. The blade flashed through the air, embedding itself into Sephiroth's exposed side.

I glanced down to see Shanna pressing something into my hand. Above us, Sephiroth was screaming madly, Trista matching him scream for scream. 

"The heart," she gasped.

Nodding, I leapt to my feet, nearly slipping in the pool of blood gathered at my feet. My whole body jarred as the dagger plunge into Sephiroth's chest. He stumbled away from us, collapsing against a wall. Looking at us, I could almost swear a look of peacefulness overtook him. Head dropping to his chest, he slowly disappeared in a flash of light.

"Conlan," Trista gasped, catching me as I stumbled. 

Shaking arms wrapped around my blood stained chest, helping me to the floor. My eyes were growing heavy and all I wanted to do was rest. Looking into her frightened eyes, I struggle to stay awake. 

"Don't you dare leave me," she snapped. "Don't leave us!"

Cool drops of blood splashed on my cheek, sending a shiver down my spine. 

"Don't worry," I whispered, my chest burning for air. "I won't leave you."


	12. New Beginnings

The warm afternoon sun filtered in between heavy curtains. Multi sized prisms hung in the window, catching the light; casting sparkling rainbows across the small nursery.

The man standing in the doorway reached out, trying to catch on of the elusive rainbows. He smiled as it slipped between his finger.

"I don't think he will much care for rainbows," he mused to himself out loud.

"Yes, she will," a soft voice replied.

Strong hands gently stroked the curve of her belly, soothing the life within. Transfixed, his eyes refused to leave her hands. Watching with a certain wonder.

"How's Shanna?"

The question jerked him from his daze. "The same, still complaining about her physical therapy."

A smile touched her lips. "That's good. She had me worried when she went along with it without a word of complaint. Not like our Sha-"

"I almost forgot," he exclaimed, cutting her off mid-sentence. "The T.O.M results came back."

Reaching into his pocket, he produced an envelop. The slight tremble of his finger made him even more nervous.

"Oh?" 

The T.O.M test was the nickname for the Traces of Mako test. The high number of baby's born with serious birth defects had alarmed many physicians. With nothing to regulate the flow of Mako these days, it had a tendency to flow out of every crevice in the Planet's surface. More and more people were coming down with cases of Mako poisoning. 

It was now standard for all expecting mothers to have the T.O.M test performed. 

"The envelope isn't going to open itself," she laughed.

"I know," was his quick reply. "I'm afraid of the results."

The rocking chair creaked under her heavy weight as she rose. Averting his eyes, he couldn't look at her. The light pressure on his shoulder startled him. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at her. 

"Whatever the results," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "We face them when they come."

Steady fingers took the envelop from his hand. He held his breath, hoping for the best, yet fearing for the worse. They had both been soaked in Mako a few months back, the risks were much higher for her. He could not keep himself from worrying. 

"Trista!"

She only smiled, tearing the envelop in half. He wanted so desperately to return the smile. To laugh at the joy she had in shredding the envelope. 

"But I really think it would be be-"

A soft finger lay against his lips, halting the rest of his protest. Soft lips enveloped his, drawing his attention else ware. 

~*~*~*~*~

The skin was tight, yet surprisingly soft under his roaming fingers. Pushing down, the occupant inside responded with a sharp kick. Trista moaned in her sleep, trying to roll away from him. 

"You know kid, we went through a lot to get you into this world," Conlan whispered to his unborn child. "There are so many people you won't be able to meet. Such as Diallo and Mitsu. Or any of your grandparents. But you have me and your mother, who is a very special woman."

Leaning down, he lay a soft kiss on the exposed skin. Straightening up, words continued to flow.

"So many sacrifices to bring you here. People, like Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart, that did such horrible things. Trying now to make amends for the actions they inflicted under a monsters control. You'll meet them, I promise you," he paused, unsure as to why he made that promise. "It's odd, once they were enemies. But things change, they always do."

"Who are you talking to?" a sleepy whisper inquired. 

"Your stomach," his reply meet by laughter. "Hoping the little one inside can hear me."

"What are you telling her?"

Lying down beside her, wrapping his legs with hers. Callused hand resting on a swollen breast. "What a wonderful mother she has."

"A few more weeks and you can tell that to her in person."

The moon outside cast it's soft glow across the Planet. Soft breeze playing tag with the trees. New life stirring inside expectant mothers.

The Planet could rest, peace finally upon it.


End file.
